The totally rad adv
by Zhane Remlez
Summary: REDONE!PLEASE REREAD! Warnings: Limes, Extreme badassness Its a Humor/Romance/Drama/Tragedy?/Action/Adv. A group of friends travel and train together. In the end they join forces to try and vanquish the ultimate evil for a better future. But can they win?
1. How it begins: The Totally Rad Adventure

_**The totally radical adventure!(REVISED!)**_

NOTES: Bold = thoughts

Italics = Flashbacks

Underline = stuff that is key and only mentioned once or a hard to get joke

All 3 signalize a switch in POV... or if it doesn't mention POV then it's well all 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon sadly, Pokemon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo.

* * *

**_Nick's POV:_**

It was a warm sunny day with Pidgeys chirping outside cheerily.

A male voice that belonged to my dad yelled, "Nickachu get up!"

I complained in a sleepy voice, "Daaad it's my birthday please let me sleep in..."

My dad replied; "Get up, I have a surprise for you!"

A familiar warning came out; "Piii pika chu pika pika chu!" (Get up or else I let out few volts!) I chuckled, realizing I must have the communication device still on since yesterday.

My mind was working at its usual slow pace in mornings_. _**What the hell is so important that I have to be down there for? Presents can wait, but I might as well see what's up. Ugh I hate mornings**_…_ "I'm coming Dad, just let me get dressed."

I quickly put on a long sleeved, blue and black, horizontally striped shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans with holes at the knees; finally I put on a pair of gray sneakers. I glanced at the mirror to see how well I looked, I did bear a striking resemblance to my dad, if only I wasn't adopted. I had his black hair color, but not his hair style, mine was smooth and straight. It went down across the back and sides of my head, gently curling at the bottom. I had a little bit of facial hair, I shaved once a week being the lazy person as usual. My skin was tanned,a fairly deep tan, but not too dark. My body was of average build, a little on the slim side though. My eyes were chocolaty brown, this resembled my dad's perfectly... I smiled. **I'm** **looking as good as ever**_._ I rushed down the stair turned left and found the bathroom; after I finished doing the morning rituals which consisted of using the toilet, brushing teeth, and splashing water on my face. I went back to the stairs and took a right, to see two Pikachus!

My mouth dropped a little, today was the day! "Is it adventure time?"

Ash looked at me with the care of a father; although I was adopted I always had a bond with him that was just as real as anyone else's. "Its adventure time, this guy doesn't like his pokèball just like my Pikachu!  
I felt an overwhelming wave of joy, I graduated early because I was in home-school all of this time.

"Nick, before you leave for professor Oak's you should eat breakfast."

"Dad, thank you so much, I won't disappoint you." I gave my father a hug, noticing that there was a single tear going down his face. **Dad is crying! That's so weird, he only cried when Grandma almost died of cancer...  
**

"I'm so happy for you, but being a parent I'm a little scared of letting you leave. Even then, would you comeback?"

"Dad, I promise you I will come back, if for nothing else to kick your butt in match to take control of this gym."

Dad looked a little better but I could still see the worry. "It is so on then." Then he broke into a lopsided grin as he said these words.

"Dad, I wish I could stay in touch and everything, but I don't see a way."  
"Check your back pack." Dad replied nonchalantly.

**Damnitt now I have to call him regularly! Oh wells at least its present time... wait I SMELL COOKIES!**My face broke out in a grin, cookie time! I unzipped the main compartment and found clothes; lots and lots of clothes... Then I went to check the next pouch 'items'. In there I found a clothesline; that could be handy! I then found some potions, full heals, and escape rope! I checked further in this compartment, I found a foldable mountain bike! It was surprisingly small for a bike. I was just amazed. **This must have cost a fortune! **I went to the pouch labeled 'pokéballs'. There was a weird, little, and purple box. I opened it, unsure of what it was. I saw a purple pokéball with a golden M on the top. "Nick, do you know what that is?"

"No, what is it?"  
"It is more valuable than anything you ever owned; it will catch any Pokémon without fail. It's called a master ball."

**Wow, this is very rare and valuable then!**

"They are given to the best trainers in the world, along with a badge; those trainers can be called on at any moment to help if a crisis comes up. Also if you want to give it to someone that is purely your choice."

Thanks Dad!" I resumed checking my presents, I went to the smallest pouch and there was a watch. I turned it on and the screen read 'incoming call'.

A robotic voice rang out "Voice verification required, please tell me what your first and last name is."

I was a bit shocked, but I got over it and said, "Nicholas Ketchum."

My 23 year old cousin, Vivian appeared on the screen, she had the same light red hair, which looked similar in shape to my Dad's. "Hey Nickachu, how've you been?"

"WHY IS YOUR FACE ON MY WATCH?"

"It isn't a watch. That thing that I'm assuming is on your wrist is called a Live Caster or xtransceiver. It's like a cell phone, but up to four people can talk and it has a built in webcam. Anyways, I'm your general technician, so if you want any help anytime at all feel free to call. I get some nice money to help you out. So press the help button if you really just want to chat, it's equipped with a monitor, so if you need help to often it would seem fishy, so call my own number if you don't need any electronic help. So I guess that's it, see ya later Nick!" *Click*

I did a comic sweat-drop, **did she ever shut up! Oh yeah gotta thank dad for everything.  
**

"Wow Dad, this is just all way too awesome for words!"

"Yeah I knew you'd force a thank you like that, come on let's eat!" On the table was food heaven, all of my favorites pancakes, waffles, eggs, toast, and even coffee! I immediately dug in like a ravenous Mightyena, savoring the tastes. I noticed Pikachu next to me trying to eat just as much as me, and he was damn close. As soon as I finished the food I rubbed my stomach... **I never knew Dad could cook.**

"I didn't know you could cook this good!"

Brock stepped out from the guest room. "He can't, why else would it taste so good?"

A wide grin broke across my face, Uncle Brock was here! He wasn't my real uncle, just my dad's best friend. "Hey, uncle B!" I rushed over and gave him a hug; it was always great when he came over.

Brock smiled and said, "Now Nick, remember to stop by Prof. Oaks after breakfast. I heard there were two 14 year old kids going there today!"

My dad looked inquisitive. "Brock, just who are the kids?"

"They're Shane and Jacob."

I was confused, Shane and Jacob were geniuses, just Shane was incredibly immature, but he always had his heart in the right place. I heard he failed at almost everything but puzzles, Pokemon, and acting BA when needed. Also some things like chess but really he epically failed at almost everything... Jacob had inventing things as a hobby; it was well known he wanted to be a world renowned scientist. Shane was more peculiar, no one really knew what he wanted, and he always seemed to be pursuing something though. "Uncle B, is it those same two kids that-"

"Got top grades and got out of school early as well, yeah. Rumor has it both of their parents belonged to the same organization Ash is in, but that's secret. Or so Ash says, he can't reveal who is in, but himself and then only to a few trusted individuals. They were apparently killed while on a mission by the team rocket leader himself. "  
Ash's face was soon lost in though and a single tear dropped then more tears flooded his face.

**_Ash's POV_**

My son Nick had a worried look on his face. He said something but I couldn't hear it. "…"

My head started to hurt and the tears were burning like fire. My flashback came on all too soon._ The man in front of me just congratulated me on winning the title and I went home to party hardy but, I was pulled to the side by Lance. "Ash, now that you are the Champion we need you to join this organization. We are a group of elite trainers that can be called upon when a crisis is near... and we plan on raiding team rocket's base soon" I was startled but managed to understand everything._

_"Aside from the obvious helping everyone why should I join?"_

_"Because... you want to be a part of this raid... they killed your best friend and his wife!"_

_**NO! How could they do that!** "Lance, of course I'm joining... but who killed them?"_

_"It was... Giovanni."  
_

I snapped out of it just in time... "Those rumors are just rumors, don't worry. It was probably just an accident or something. I'm in the G men so I would know." It wasn' easy lying but I gave a quick look to Brock and he understood. Then I felt a sharp pain in my head and it all went black.

**_Nicks POV:_**

Dad collapsed right in front of me. I was scared. "Ash will be fine, he suffered much worse... he will call you when he is fine. Just have fun." I nodded, knowing that dad would be alright. It must have been a previous injury or something. I got everything ready and Pikachu hopped on my left shoulder.

"ALRIGHT TOALLY RADICAL ADVENTURE HERE I COME! Wait... where are the cookies?"  
"Pika!" (Gimme!) Pikachu snatched a bag of cookies Brock hid behind his back and we both ate and walked off ready to start our journey together.

**Now I know why it is your suite 16. Best. Birthday. Ever.**

* * *

Yeah it got remastered! Part 1 and 2 have been combined and part 2 3 and 4 might be as well... also I only did this because of forgetting a key detail so it's all being redone... its cool though. R and R please!


	2. The pond of memories

_**Part 2!**_

_**Hey everybody, if I need to rewrite this completely let me know, and please review! I want critique even if it is completely harsh... Anonymous reviews are accepted.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon Nintendo and Gamefreak do.

* * *

_**Nicks POV:**_

I dashed out the door and soon reached the ledges, I jumped down them with ease. I arrived at the grass in a relatively short time. Then I saw a small rock, I kicked it to amuse myself. The rock went flying a short distance into the grass then made a soft thud. I could sense burning anger from where the rock hit. "SPEAROW!" (BASTARD!) It came charging at me with a glowing beak.

"Pikachu use thunder shock!"

Pikachu jumped in front of me and let loose electricity from its pouches. Spearow was down, I ran further before any more could come of it. Several similar incidents happened with the trip, but one or two thunder shocks were all it took to lay them down. Finally I saw a sign that said Pallet Town Pop: 666 … **This sign must have been made by some prankster, **and then I saw the real sign on the ground next to it… POP: 665 then I realized it was just replaced by some local guy; I sweat dropped. With a community this small everyone would know if a new baby is born….

I saw a big building on a hill… **That must be the lab, final stretch!** Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and we raced up the hill, it wasn't really steep just difficult to traverse… When I got inside I saw some kid that had long blond hair and was short and broad but not that fat. The kid wore torn jeans and a black and white checkered coat that was zipped up. Their hair was really light blond, but it was dark in the middle. The hair blocked the view of the face. **Is that a guy or a girl?** I walked up to well… it I guess. "Hi, that is some nice hair."

It flipped back his hair to review its face. It was slightly rounded but not totally rounded like someone with Down syndrome. The lips were really thick, and then I saw a small trace of a mustache on the upper lip and some little hairs on the chin. Yep this was a dude. His eyes were a steel gray/blue. They were expressive and shone with determination. His eye brows were pretty thick and he had some Acne, okay a lot of acne… He wore a bright smile, "I get that a lot; most people use it as a pickup line until they see my mustache." He held out his hand, the thumb was incredibly short… His voice was high, yet pretty deep at the same time; he must be going through the "awkward" stages.

I shook his hand, "Hi, I'm Nick. Are you starting out today as well?"

"Eevee!" (Yes!) A small Eevee hopped on his shoulder almost effortlessly.

He let his head go back and let out a hearty laugh, "Hey Eon, I see you woke up!"

An unknown voice spoke up from behind him. It was slightly higher but not squeaky. "Yeah she is a little bundle of energy just like Shane. He wants to be the master and I want to be a scientist."

"Hey Jacob so finally decided to speak up?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"Nothing."

I looked past Shane, and saw a kid that was average height for an early teen.** These must be those 14 year old kids Uncle Brock talked about.** Jacob was very slim and wore black jeans that were slightly torn from wear and tear, not fashion. Then Jacob wore a basic black shirt that was short sleeved. A Dratini was asleep around his torso, no not a design the actual Pokémon Dratini… He had his hands in his pockets with the thumbs out slightly. I looked up to his face; it was slightly angular but not that much. He had thin lips but it looked good on his face. His nose was well… average pretty plain really, aside from a slight lack of definition to it. His eyes were more almond shaped, and they showed stoicism… his eyebrows were slightly curved. Then finally he had short black hair that was curly at the ends with a backwards hat on top. The hat was black…

"That's pretty cool, are you two traveling together?"

Shane spoke up. "Yeah, we always have, since well… ever!"

I figured he wanted to be a master, so they would visit the gym. Seen as that's my goal as well I had to ask… "So do you mind if I go with you guys?"

"No, company's always nice." Jacob replied almost monotone and Shane nodded fervently.

I looked around the room and saw Prof. Oak, his brown hair flattened down a bit since he was a kid or so dad said. His hair still stood up though, and Dad's hair certainly never flattened out… He gave me a sideways look with a small smile on his face; he was slightly taller than me but not a lot. "Hello there, you must be Nick, I heard a lot about you from your father."

"Yeah I'm here for the starting stuff; I obviously got my first Pokémon."

"Pika pika!"(Hello there!)

He gave a small chuckle, "Your Pikachu reminds me a lot of Ash's. It is Ash's Pikachu's kid, or so Ash told me."

"Then how did it evolve?"

"It's impossible not to like that dork…"

This time it was my turn to chuckle, I completely forgot they were old rivals. "So Prof. Oak, is there a test or anything I can do?"

"Well… there is a test Jacob passed it and Shane's way too immature to take it… talk to me about it later… maybe after you have several badges I'll think about it. Also call me Gary; I hate feeling like an old man."

"Okay then… so where's the stuff?"

"All of it is on the table in a package."

"Okay thanks."

I went to the large table with a trashcan on it. I saw a small case with a pokéball on it then two back packs in corner. I grabbed the case and opened it. In the case were 5 pokéballs, a red pokédex, and a golden badge that read, "Not Activated, please put the test chips or all 8 badges here in order." It had eight slots of various sizes and shapes around it, the second one looked like a drop of water… "

We all walked out after they got their backpacks. Then Shane shouted "Alright, time for the adventure to begin! Viridian Forest here we go!"

An annoyed Jacob replied "Calm down will ya?"

"NO WAY! THIS IS GOING TO BE TOTALLY RADICAL!"

_**Shane's POV:**_

**Maybe I should pray at my father's grave and go swimming… Yeah hopefully his spirit will wish me luck!** "Guys I have something I want to do, meet me in the entrance to Viridian Forest in one day… I want to do something…"

Nick spoke up, "Should we just let him go?"

"He does this all the time, don't worry."

I was already running off straight down the road with Eon, I took a left to the cliff; I threw my shirt and pants off to reveal my swim trunks already on. The back pack was carelessly thrown by a tree. Then I jumped off of the cliff into the water. Eon jumped in soon after.  
I was under water then I rose to the surface and spat out some water that I had in my mouth. Eon was right next to me laughing. I smiled contently then floated on my back and closed my eyes, I was in the pond; the same pond where it all began… where I met Eon, Where I learned my dad and his wife (not my mother…they divorced…) died, where I got my first girlfriend, and my first kiss… I always thought it was a wasted kiss; after all it was right after she dumped me and I did not want it. Jacob met Draco here and learned his mother was gone, and then we were both sent to the orphanage. This pond truly was great; I even heard Ash met Misty here.

I had a flashback of 12 years ago when we were both 2… _Jacob was right next to me staring in the water at the edge. "Mommy…"  
I could see tears running down his face, but I was way more of an emotional wreck, I was still in the shock phase, while he was done with that almost instantly. Then it finally sunk in after an hour of silence… __**Daddy's gone… forever. I miss my daddy… I WANT HIM BACK! WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE! **__The tears came through and fell in bumping something big and red. I was drowning, and I saw a red Gyrados with a scar across its face. It roared underwater…_

"_EEVEE EEV EEVEE EEV!" (?) [Pokémon Translators that went into a human ear were not water proof at this point in time. So it was destroyed.]_

"_Shane! Come back!" I heard Jacob distantly, the Gyrados seemed angry at being disturbed from its sleep, and then it saw my scared face full of sorrow, it heard me up there and decided to help me just this once. It used its head and put me back next to Jacob, I never thought I would see it again. "Shane that big monster thingy saved you!"_

"_Yeah it was weal scawy!"_

Some dialogue broke my flashback…

"Told you Shane was here."  
"How did you know he was here?"  
"I knew he was here because this spot has a great emotional tie to the both of us."

_Authors Note: Play "Number one" by Hazel Fernandes in this scene seen as it is epic. All songs that I say you should play can be found on _

"Hey, you two jump on in." The water started rumbling and tidal waves threw me out. **DAMN YOU LUCK! **Eon and I landed in the soft sand next each other; a big red serpent was about 20 feet away. I got up as fast as I could, and looked at its face and saw a scar… this was that same Gyrados. It let out a deafening roar that couldn't be translated; I saw the device next to me and put it back in my ear. It was a small chip like device… "Hey, I was swimming!"  
*ROAR* (Wanna make something of it?)

I smiled and thought. **Does it remember me? I wonder if it just wants to battle…**

"Okay Gyrados, let's go! You can make the first move."

*Roar* It is so on!

Eon jumped in front of me and was in battle stance.

The Red Gyrados rushed straight at us.

"Eon, protect!"

Eon created a green protective barrier just in time. Gyrados hit it and was thrown back by its own attack being reflected.

*Roar* (Eat twister!)

It shook its tail and sent out a huge green twister.

"Eon you ready, it's your time to shine! Jump in the twister!"

Eon ran straight into the twister and was soon rising up with the twister's power!  
"Come down with tackle!"

Eon was high up in the air with the sun making her coat shine in awesomeness. She came down fast with various wind streaks behind her and she started to glow white and pink.

Jacob and Nick both spoke up… "That's not tackle…"  
"EEVEE EEVEE EEV!" (GIGA IMPACT GO!)

Eon collided with Gyrados right on its head then was flying back towards me. I quickly threw a pokéball in the Gyrados' direction the caught Eon. The force of her coming towards me made us crash into the cliff side right behind us…

"Eevee, Eevee vee!" (Yes, we did it!)

I turned and saw my pokéball lying still on the ground, apparently the catch was successful. "Yeah, Eon we did it, you were the queen of the scene…" Eon was amazing, I'm so lucky to have her as a Pokémon. Everything went black and Eon went limp in my arms…

I woke up with a start, then without thinking I screamed "Where the hell is my cookie!"

Nick stands up with a sad face. "I'm sorry but I eated it."  
A cookie then hit me in the back of my head very hard. "There's your damn cookie, now go back to sleep."

"Why?"  
"Because you were quiet for once."

I had to come up with some retort so I quickly settled for "So what?"  
Jacob was very perturbed at this and talked in a cool deadly voice, "Go back to sleep."  
"Dratini tini!"(Yeah, dimwit.)

I shouted in defiance, "NO!"

"Eevee vee eev eevee vee vee eevee!" (I swear to god Shane go to sleep or else I will kick your ass!)

"Ya mean like you did that one time because I" I was interrupted by a Giga Impact to the stomach. Everything faded black once more.

_**Switch off POV: Jacob's**_

I sighed, pleased that he was quiet once more.  
Nick then piped up "Where the hell did you keep the cookies?"

"Do you want to go back to sleep too?"

"Maybe." Nick was knocked out by a dragon rush from a very annoyed Draco.

"Thank Arceus!" I went back to sleep with Draco curled up right next to me.

When I woke up somehow Shane was the first one up, like always.

"Hey, are you awake yet sleeping beauty?"

"Didn't get beauty sleep last night because of you, so don't call me that." I looked at the beautiful sunrise, oh wait that was his Gyrados.

"Good morning Gyrados."

*Roar* (Damn, why did an idiot have to catch me?)

Shane replied to Gyrados. "Hey, I love you too Hydro." I watched as Gyrados got a home run with iron tail. 10 point splash.

Gyrados roared even louder this time. (I'm a girl damnitt!)

"Hey now I have to dry off, anyways I have to go visit my father's grave go on without me…"

Shane got out of the water then ran into the forest. We walked to the beginning of Viridian city. In about 20 minutes time we saw Shane waiting for us.

He was arguing with his Gyrados. "How about Rouge?"  
*Roar* (Too damn generic again!)

"Fine, Hydra?"

*Roar* (No damnitt.)

"Eevee vee eev" (How about Blud?)

*Roar* (Hell yes.)

This time Nick spoke. "So are we going to set off for Viridian forest or what?"

Shane turned towards us, "Of course, let's GO!"

He held out his pokéball and used the beam of light to make Blud return. We all set off towards Viridian forest… Nick and Shane both had to break the silence… "So Jacob, where do you keep the cookies?"

I face palmed myself.

* * *

So what about it? Do you like it people? Read and Review please! Also I will be referring many songs in the future so be prepared, because the songs will fit the scene perfectly or they signify something awesome is going to happen. IT IS COMPLETELY OPTIONAL THOUGH!

I lost track of what parts are with what part, but honestly who cares? I plan on making each part 2,500 to 5,000 words.


	3. Surviving Viridian Forest

Here it is finally,review it or else I may quit this I mean seriously, at least freakin' flame it if you review it. Flames are better than nothing I suppose, and for those of you that don't have an account, you don't need one to review m story. Also I will take most *not stupid* suggestions that don't conflict with story that I have in mind. Give it a shot, there are few things I deem to be stupid.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Gamefreak and Nintendo do.

* * *

_**Part 3:**_

_**Shane's POV:**_

We were walking at a brisk pace towards the forest, when we got there my pulse quickened, something had to happen. *ROAR!* I turned around, and then I heard a buzzing. It was the buzzing of Beedrill; then the Spearow that followed us had something interesting to say. "SPEAROW SPEAR!" (DAMN BASTARD!).

We turned around to see what was going on, an entire horde of Pokémon were running after us. Nick looked shocked then he dove for the Spearow and ran with it, Jacob started to run as well, I wasn't near as lucky… a Nidoking was at the front like an elite soldier… "NIDO NIDO KING, NIDOKING!" (GET THE HUMAN, ATACK!)

I jumped to the side, I wasn't near fast enough to outrun them all, so I chose to stand, stand and fight! I observed the so called army, Beedrills, Butterfrees, even Pidgeys and the others. All the Pokémon of the forest! I took in a deep breath, and then Eon brushed against my leg with a worried expression. There were no need for words we both wondered the same thing, **How can we possibly win? **Blud came out of her ball and let out a mighty roar, no one was fazed. The leading Nidoking sped towards her with his horn. Blud was about to be hit, my legs worked without me noticing soon I was in front of Blud, face to face with the Nidoking. Without really knowing what I was

"Eevee eev!" (Got it.)

I grabbed my pokédex from my pocket then blasted the song "No giving up" by Crossfade. In back of the whole group I saw some weird half dragon thing… it let out a ferocious roar. Then I noticed the fight with the Nidoking, it doing or how, I ducked and grabbed his horn then I used it to push the Nidoking back. The rest of the Pokémon were still rushing towards me. Blud used her tail to set me on top of her head. "Okay, Blud we can Hydro Pump the main stream away, Eon you take on the Nidoking. All seemed hopeless. Then something unexpected happened. "Damnitt Shane I can't let you die alone, c'mon Nick let's help him out."  
It was Jacob; he was soon in the fight with Draco doing considerable damage taking out various Pokémon. Pikachu was electrocuting dozens of flying types at a time while a Spearow was apparently on our side taking down numerous bug Pokémon. The main group slowly dwindled down to the elite Pokémon. Nidoking and Eon were still fighting. I noticed other trainers helping us out, we might just win. I peered back past the half dragon thing I saw earlier, just behind it was someone tied to a tree… I could barely recognize him. **That's Dustin!**

Dustin's a childhood friend that helped me choose the right path and not commit suicide, after I did a similar thing to him. He had some inner demon and looking at that half dragon… that was it. Pure Adrenaline rushed through me. I jumped down while shouting to Eon. "Eon, they have Dustin! He's in the Back!"

"Eevee eev!" (Take this!) Eevee did a finishing blow to the Nidoking then we both charged in together. **I must save him!** The hordes of Pokémon were surrounding us without any real way out. Then I saw it, the vine from the trees. "Eon hang on!"

Using the momentum of my running I jumped and grabbed a vine that was maybe ten feet in the air, more than twice my height! The vine snapped; I actually planned this. "Eon jump off I gotta roll!"

Eon jumped right by me and got back to her feet while I did a roll right in front of the Dragon demon. I took a closer look, an aura of hatred and power was emanating from its being. It was really half human as well; the upper half was a dragon. The wings were endowed with various gemstones, and the aura of hatred was so strong I really couldn't make much more out. I felt wind whistling next to me and rolled to the side, no use the wind of whatever it was blew me back. I hit a tree with a thud and a crack… the back of my head was bleeding. Then I saw the Half Dragon simply took a step forward. Instantly I knew I couldn't save myself… I have to at least try to save Dustin. "Eon, run for it!" My voice was shaky and scared… hot tears were running down my face like rivers.

"EEVEE!" (NO!)

I sighed gradually then thought of something… "Eon just get Dustin away from here." This time my voice had authority and conviction. I was determined Dustin would be getting out alive.

"Eevee eev vee eevee!" (Then what about you!)

"I-I don't know Eon… I'm scared and I just want to be able to protect a friend… I won't fail to protect anyone ever again! Dustin won't end up like the others!"

The Weird dragon thing looked at me with eyes that were black and showed nothing but malice. It spoke in a demonic woman's voice. "I am Sammm, and for you Shane... today you die. But first I shall torture you then feed on your soul. This will be fun…" This last part was almost like a giggle from a giddy school girl…

"Look Sammm I really can't let you do that… so if you want to kill me bring it on!"

A wicked smile spread across her lips if you could call them that. The smile showed her teeth how sharp and viscous they were. In an instant she was in front of me. I tried to do something anything jump to the side something! No my body did everything at once which resulted in nothing… She kicked me in the groin, the force sent me up in the air then she hammered her arm down and brought me to the ground with unimaginable force. I felt nothing and everything, the pain was numbing. I slowly got to my feet and was promptly slammed against a tree with a punch. I slowly got up again only to be kicked over and over. She was enjoying this.

"Look up Boy, I'm tired of just hurting you physically!"

This time I was on the ground struggling to get up, I tilted my head forward to see Dustin on the ground next to her then Eon a few feet away. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" My body acted on its own accord, newfound energy coursed through my Body… **I could die but no one hurts my friends! No, Eon is family we were together since birth even born on the same day and in the same hour…** I got up then ran with speed she lifted her hand to punch me but what used to be blinding fast was now in slow motion. I simply hopped to the side then picked her up, I wouldn't hit her but I could at least hold her. I squeezed her arms although she was much bigger than me I managed to do it. "Eon get Dustin away… quickly! Don't come back save yourself…"

I heard a voice it was Dustin's. "Damn I feel like shit, no I envy how shit feels… Shane just run damnitt, get away with Eon she only wants me."

"Eevee eev eevee vee eevee!" (No to both of you I'm fighting!)

I couldn't help but admire Eon's spunk but I was thrown back again. Then I heard Dustin get up into fighting stance. "Gible let's go help Shane!"

"Gible gib!" (Pantsmonkeys bitch!)

I heard someone else close by… Jacob. "Damnitt Shane, remember that promise we made? LIFE THREATENING DANGER WE TAKE ON TOGETHER! Draco dragon rush!"

"Dragonair!" (Right!)

Another voice… Nick's "Pikachu Spearow let's help out! Use Quick Attack!"

I smiled everything was fading to black then I heard a squeak of pain from in front of me. I saw Eon on the ground with blood… Eon… blood… NO! I lost complete and utter control of my body being lost, it wasn't even my mind but an inner voice that spoke in my head. **Eon must be saved! **I got up slowly and stood there. All of the Pokémon attacked but Sammm blew them away with a whirlwind… I ran and caught Eon with a roll. She opened her eyes then licked my face and her eyes closed. Her breathing became shallow and irregular. The tears stopped, I set Eon down in a patch of grass where she would be comfortable. Then I turned to see Sammm. "You know Sammmanthan, the mysterious maid of malice I really don't hit girls, but you're not. You're just a Bitch."

Her hand came crashing towards me with her full force then the force of it caused a giant smoke cloud, I hit her chest sending her flying out of the smoke. Then I walked up to her slowly "You know I really do hate you."

"And I you boy, sadly though keep in that form much longer and see what happens."

"What form?"

"Ha! No use explaining it to a dimwit, crap my time is up… oh wells… have fun with the Pokémon!"

Sammm disappeared and my body felt absolutely drained, there was huge strain on every muscle and I collapsed, then I saw the Pokémon advancing towards me. I sighed and looked at Eon she was alive, Dustin was safe for another day… it'd be a good time to drift off if not for the Pokémon. I turned off the music on my pokédex wanting silence to think of what to do next. "Shane… you okay?"

"My muscles feel like they're torn apart…"

I looked up and saw the group over me.

Jacob kinda smiled… "You've been through worse. Come on." He held out his hand to help me up, I took it and got up… I almost fell because of the pain. I took a few wobbly steps to figure if I could walk like this and came to the conclusion that I can it will just be painful. Then the Pokémon were noticed. Those Pokémon were heading towards us… wait one was heading towards Eon… it was a Scyther.

"Eon!"

"Scyther!" (Die)

The Scyther flew towards Eon and brought it's blade down with tremendous cutting force. It caused a smoke cloud to obscure the view.

"Eevee!" (Bitch!)

I saw a glow of white then the Scyther was flying out of the smoke cloud and was passed out by a tree.

The main force was now getting too close to run…

"Eon got a few last battles?"

"Vee." (Yeah.)

"Okay then Giga impact the left flank and concentrate from the left."

"Eevee vee." (Got it.)

"Draco take the right! Dragon Rush!"

"Gible use dig for a surprise attack from below!"

"Pikachu use thundershock from the trees and Spearow attack from above."

"Blud you know what to do… split the group up with Hydro Pump!"

All of our Pokémon carried out their respective orders and soon the other Pokémon were overwhelmed. The force of it all caused complete destruction but soon it was done. All of our Pokémon returned safely, although they were very tired from the excursions that just took place. "Eon way to go."

"Pikachu that was shocking and Spearow you did wonderful."

Jacob gave Draco and indiscrete thumbs up. Then Draco curled around Jacob like usual.

"Gible yes!"

Jacob turned to address everyone. "Hey people we need to set up camp. So who has food?"

Jacob was replied to by our stomachs. He nearly fell over and so did we, "Okay I take that as a no one has food but me reply then." He pulled out various bags of food and handed it to us. "This has to last us a while so don't eat it all I gave everyone portions on how much they eat and other factors as well."

Everyone silently nodded and Jacob handed Draco and apple from his bag. "We have to share this with our Pokémon; however they can help themselves to berries if food gets low. Also another piece of news… we are lost."

This time instead of being silent, Nick, Dustin, and I all started to speak at once. "What?"

"We're lost due to Shane having to run after you." He pointed to Dustin casually. "So in other words we're either going to split up and risk not meeting up while covering more ground or we can stick together and face all challenges together. We also need some form of order. Who can lead?"

I was dumbfounded, Jacob seemed like the obvious choice and he should be the leader really. "I should be because I'm the oldest." Dustin's voice was too clear… no ignoring that comment. I spoke nervously because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Umm Dustin I think we should have a vote."

Nick's voice was clear this time. "The vote is nice but why do we need a leader? If we end up having a leader then a form of hierarchy would be established and we should be kept equal, or have Jacob lead because he is the most mature."

"No. I will not lead." His voice was firm. "I will help lead but I won't lead."

This time I had to let my opinions be known. "Jacob, you're the only one suited for the job."

"Well what about that one time at-"

"Jacob that was one time, it was crucial but I'm not a leader. I'm not a follower either, but we need some form of order."

"Fine I guess I'll lead." Dustin gave out an over dramatic sigh.

"No." Jacob and I both replied.

Nick was wondering something. "Who even said Dustin was in the group?"

Jacob and I sighed before we explained it. "You see unless we allow him actively in the group he will follow us and be a few feet behind anyways."

"Very true."

Nick sighed. "Guess that means he will be traveling with us then."

"Yeah, anyways about the leader I think Jacob should be the leader or maybe Nick."

"No, I don't want to be a leader really, it's just you know not my thing."

"Shane I will help lead or whatever but I don't want to lead, you do it."

"Well Jacob you have me in a predicament, I'm not a leader and don't want to be but If I'm not then Dustin is the leader. I guess I accept."  
"I beg to differ!"

We all turned to Dustin. "Out of us only 25% care."

"That's mean."

I sat down and started petting Eon affectionately. **She's been through a tough battle, I'm so happy she's fine. I truly do love her. **Eon started making a rumbling sound in her throat that was close to purring. I smiled then remembered my duty. "Okay so we will have dinner and sleep under the canopy with our sleeping bag it is getting late. Then tomorrow we stick together because we don't have any reliable ways to trace our steps. If I remember right first we move east then north then west then south, then west and north then west and south, then west and north from the beginning. The only problem is finding out where we are right now."

Everyone stared at me with a weird expression.

"What? So I remembered the way to get through a forest. Oh wells, let's see… if we take time finding a path then we might not find it, but if we just... Argh Spearow can't fly above the canopy. Hm. Jacob do you have a compass?"

"Yes."

"Point to North." Jacob pointed to the left of him.

"Okay thanks, then we will be traveling North and go straight through the gaps in trees, despite the danger of Beedrills we're lost and I don't see another way without splitting up which we shouldn't do right now."

Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"So we need to make camp right now, and remember this food might have to last you a long time."

Soon afterwards I felt a sharp pain in my chest, it was crushing it and it was also a tight pain. It left me out of breath and when I tried to breathe I couldn't. Then I broke out in a cold sweat and everything was fading.

Jacob rushed over to me, and he mumbled something about "heart attack" and started to soothe me with his words. All the time he was adjusting my body in every minor way to be more comfortable.

"Just relax Shane, the pain is temporary, you're going to live. We're all going to make it out of here alive."

"J-J…"

No words could get out, the pain was too intense, and then Eon came over and curled up right next to me and licked my face in a gesture of love. After she licked my face she curled up on my chest. Blud came out then she curled around me as well. It wasn't cold anymore and it was a great deal more comfortable. After that the pain was too much and everything went black.

I woke up and I was being carried by Blud. I knew we were going to Pewter City.

"How long have I been out?"

Jacob turned to me. "Shane, I can't believe it, you're actually alive. Your heart stopped beating a long time ago. We were going to pewter city to arrange to bury you. It's been three days."

I noticed how weak I felt. **Uhhh damn. What's up with this? Thank Arceus I'm alive and all but how?**

I then took a closer look around, Jacob was crying, as was everyone else. Eon was on top of my chest asleep. I was on Blud on her tail.

"Here"

Nick handed me a cookie with stunning speed.

"Nick, are you sure?"

"Definitely, just buy me two once we get into town."

"Deal." I shook on the deal.

Then Jacob looked ahead some more. "Hey guys, I see the exit just about ten more minutes ahead!"

**Con artist!** I smiled inwardly despite the situation. **I have all of my friends here for me. There is nothing more that I want, aside from a wife and kids some day. Being the Champion would be nice and all, but it's only my secondary priority. Right next to avenging dad. **Tears slowly leaked from my eyes, although it's been so long I can't help but cry. Eon woke up and noticed me; her reaction was energetic to say the least.

"Eevee!" (Shane!)

I found myself on the forest floor being caught in an onslaught by her tongue. I kissed her on the forehead and started petting her. My mind began to wonder. "Wait… guys, where's Dustin?"

Jacob looked at me and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Okay then, so he left or?"

"We have no idea at all. Aside from…"

"… behind you."

"Waah!" Jacob jumped nearly a foot. "Dustin, what the fuck? I seriously didn't have an idea, and where did you come from?"

"My mom."

Jacob's face grew red with anger, and then a well placed punch turned off any lights Dustin saw. I couldn't help but laugh at the idiocy of the situation, dear Arceus it hurt to laugh. "Hey I think I can walk now, also Eon will you please get off me so I can get off."

"Eevee." (Fine.) Eon hopped off me which gave me some desperately needed breathing room. I got up and then our walk continued silently… finally we reached Pewter City.

"So Shane better buy me those cookies."

"Got 'em!"

I ran towards a sign that said "free cookies!" Then I fell face first.

"Mister, are you okay?" A little girl was holding out a hand towards me to help me out, she seemed to be about 6 or 7. Her hair was black and long, and she had innocent green eyes. She was wearing a nice dress and some sandals. Her facial features were all very petite and finally her voice carried some musical ring.

"Yes, I'm okay thank you." I took her hand with a smile. "Also I'm Shane."

"Oh, I'm Susie!"

I smiled inwardly it was a really nice name and she seemed full of life. "Susie why are you all alone out here?"

"Dad ran away and mommy died, so did grandpa and grandma. I live alone."

Tears started rolling down my cheeks. "I lived alone as well… my family is either dead or doesn't care… I know how you feel."

"Don't be sad Shane."

I smiled a little bit, "Yeah I'm sorry."

"So Shane did you come for some cookies?"

"Yes actually two of them for a friend and then some for Eon and I, I do only owe him two."

"Take as many as you want!"

"Thanks." I grabbed a small baggie and then I slipped five dollars under some cookies and walked off after saying goodbye.

"So Shane what's in the bag?"

"This." I gave Nick two cookies and then Eon three and finally I gave myself two.

"Mmm delicious."

"Can I has cookie?"

"No Dustin."

"May I have a cookie?"

"Sure Jacob."

I handed him a cookie.

"Uhhh what the fuck?"

"He used proper grammar."

"What's grammar those kinds of crackers?"

Although I knew he was only joking I still explained it.

"I knew that you idiot."  
"Then why did you ask?"

"Iunno."

I punched Dustin for that and he went back a little bit but stood his ground easily.

"Oh wells, let's go get our Pokémon healed than find somewhere in town, we need to rest for a bit plausibly a week in town after my attack."

"Who made you leader?"

We all looked at Dustin, "Everyone but you."

I just shrugged and started walking towards the Pokémon center. "Let's go guys."

"Wait Shane with who's money?"

"Well before my dad died he was the champion and had his will to where all three of his boys get their share after I'm out of school. So that would be mine."

"Wait three boys?"

"Dustin, he doesn't like to talk about it."

I silently thanked Jacob for the save, I really don't like talking about my brothers, I just miss them so much.

"Anyways guys let's get a move on, I want to sleep in a bed tonight."

* * *

Well guys here it is, extremely rushed and probably mistakes galore, some issues held me up. Important issues, I don't have a DS so it wasn't black or white. Also I'm making a prologue for each character and well yeah. The next chapters will all be much faster. As you may think Shane is the main character in a way because he's the pseudo leader of the group although he hates it. That and he has the dream of being the world champion, which is right next to avenging his father. Don't get the idea that no one is important. Also here is a hint, Suzie is arguably a key character and even more arguably (although definitely not as heavy) a main character. At the very least she is important and we see her some more.


	4. The alley, the dream, and the gym

Disclaimer: I can dream all I want but I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak. I do however "own" this story in a sense.

* * *

**Part 4:**

**Dustin's POV:**

I looked around; we were at the Pokémon Center, inside the resting room. I started to get a headache. "Guys, I'm going for a walk."

"Okay just be back before 8:00 p.m."

"Okay."

I sprinted outside of the door taking the path towards the gym. Tears started to augment my face. The pain it was too much to bear. My memories were flashing through my head. Then Sammm spoke to me. **Dustin, why don't you give up, you will never reach their level. Just give in to the darkness, I can grant you power…**

**NO!**

My thoughts were broken by a scream, wait that's Miku's scream! "Argh help!"

My legs started going as fast as they could…

_**Authors Note: Play Pain by Three Days Grace.**_

I saw Miku in an alley way and bikers surrounded her. "Leave her alone."

"Want us to rough you up too?"

My mind was set to kill mode, if they hurt her I wouldn't let them get away unscathed… "Try it."

Without another word a Biker charged at me with a broken beer bottle, the slammed it into my arm. "How do you like that boy?"

"It felt… good." I punched him sending him flying back. My aura started to go around me, this wasn't Sammm this was me when I was pissed.

"He's a m-monster!"

"Monster, how rude I AM A DEMON!" I licked the blood off of my arm then I started running, in an instant I was behind one of them and threw him into the others.

"Urgh retreat run away!"

"The fun just started… none of you are leaving yet…"

"Dustin…. Just let them go… it's not worth it. I'm fine."

"Fine, anything for you." I simply let them go and untied her.

"Miku, head to the Pokémon Center, Shane and Jacob and Nick are there. I have to go…"

I walked further ahead out of sight and grabbed my knife. With a swift fluid motion I struck my other arm and watched the crimson liquid splash down. "Ahhh, the pain it's so… urgh good…" I then put my knife away and bandaged my arm. I started crying. **Physical pain helps me it seems but, the emotional pain I can never get over…** The memories came back and I felt something hit me on the back of my head. I had no one to protect… I don't care about my life so I just fell. Then I heard another scream.

"Leave him alone!" I looked up and saw Shane.

"Shane just leave… I don't care."

"Too bad!"

The bikers started laughing and tried to run towards them to save me but he fell. "Shane save yourself!"

"No… I won't let anyone else go on me… no DUSTIN I WILL SAVE YOU!"

He was crying, the bikers were beating him mercilessly and yet he was still trying to get up.

"SHANE RUN!"  
"…"

_**Authors NOTE: Time to change the song to Indestructible by Disturbed or Wall of Pride by Voltaire**_

"Shane answer me!"

"…"

I watched as the bikers were around him kicking and punching then one got out a gun and unloaded the full clip. Straight into him.

"Shane!"

"Heh… is that it? I'm sorry but, this is the end of the road for all of you."

"So kid why don't you get up and punch me see what you can do? Oh wait your arms are shot! HAHAHA!"

"Hehehe pretty funny, guess I will."

Shane actually jumped up then in one fluid motion punched him sending him flying back.

"Urgh my body it hurts…"

I saw Shane, he was different he was wearing jeans that weren't torn and he had a long sleeved white shirt that was a button up. He was much taller and more muscular, his hair was much longer and brighter and finally.., he glowed. Tears were going down his face like dew.

"Shane are you okay?"

"Y-y-yeah. I'm fine. Dustin about last time… two years ago. I'm sorry. You saved me and now I'm saving you."

Almost immediately after he said that he coughed up blood. His arms were creating a puddle of it as well.

"Shane lets go."

"Not on our watch!"

Shane laughed. "Your watch can't tell time. Speaking of which I'm out of it."

He fell backwards and cracked his head open slightly in the back. I picked him up and carried him back to the Pokémon Center. I was carrying him in.

Jacob was the first to rush over. "Shane, speak are you okay!" He then put his fingers on his heart. "Dustin, there's no beat to it… We had a promise about life threatening danger… and it seems like it cost him his life… Shane wake up. Shane. Damnitt Shane."

"Eevee vee eev vee vee (you get the point) VEE!" (Oh my god Shane, Shane, Shane! Please wake up! Stop sleeping! Shane… you were the only person that cared, you're like family. No you ARE my family! SHANE!)

Nick bowed his head and started to cry.

"Urgh, guys s-s-s-sorry, I had too much confidence and pride… I just couldn't let down my wall of pride."

_**End song: Wall of Pride**_

"Shane… why?"

"I just had to do it. Just like I have to do this."

"Eevee eev vee." (I'm coming with.)

"Alright, Guys we'll be gone for a few days, with Eon I'll be fine so yeah… I hope I make it to their in time. I want to say happy birthday to Dad in his grave also Eon and I have something to do. I also need some alone time, she broke up with me."

Without another word he got out of my arms and ran away before we could stop him. Eon was following him close behind.

"Should we chase after him?"

"No. It would hurt Shane more he needs alone time right now."

"Alright."

I went to a bed without further protest. Then I drifted off to my dreams….

"Dustin I have come for you, I have come to kill you. Let me devour you soul."

I stood up in the dark and saw a huge figure in front of me. "No one will get my soul. Leave me be or you will see my fist."

"He he nice one however your soul is already mine."

"Oh Sammm, as yours is mine. We are two but we are one and once you were my slave then I was yours… the next trade off will be the most important… because one shall not live in the same body for much longer."

"Yes, Dustin though about that kid, I like him and I hate him. He can be so evil and fun but his soul is pure. Sometimes pure good others pure evil. He's a weird one because when it's pure evil he still acts on the side of light."

"Heh he sees Order in Chaos, he is the light at night and he can shadow evil's day. Yet, he is just a kid. Yes, he is but boy full of joy yet capable to destroy… He is good that's for sure, except he doesn't respect authority, no matter who you are you earn his respect. Also, no matter who you are he treats you equally until something happens."

"Hmmm, what is it about him though… he looks like his soul is weak, weaker than hair like anything can break it, but in reality he never shatters. His soul is too powerful. He's resilient, yet he also doesn't like to fight… but when he hit me… oh I loved it. Finally some pain. Sticks and Stones break my bones but Whips and Chains excite me you know… which is why I'm here Dustin."

"No…"

"Soon enough I will have control over you…"

"Go away Sammm, or do you want me to use your real name? Take off that disguise –"

"You win just don't say it."

"The readers of the book of life don't need the plot spoiled to the universe."

"You mean the readers of thi-"

"Shut up or we get the gas!"

*Wario walks by suspiciously eying them*

"Boss did they talk too much can I give them… the gas?"

"Wario get back to work, I will allow them this time, anyways one with the story!"

I then woke up. "Wow, that dream was weird… except it was a usual Sammm and me conversation… oh wells. Oh shit I've been too mature for too long. WOOF!"

"What the fuck Dustin, your woofing woke me up!"

"I sorry."

"Whatever just let me sleep."

"Alright." I then left to the Viridian city gym leader.

"This will be a two on two battle between the Challenger Dustin and the Gym leader Forrest, go!"

"Rhyperior go!"

"Gible… let's go! We have the Eye of the Tiger!" (To all readers play that song…)

"The challenger may make the first move."

"Gible let's use the move that we've been working on…"

"Gib." (Right.)

"Now rise up, let's take some chances, use Hydro Pump!"

"Gible can't lea-, I stand corrected."

"The winner is Gible, Leader Forrest will now send out his second Pokémon."

"Okay Foretress go!"

"Gible use fire fang."

"Shit."

"Dustin wins!"

(End eye of the tiger…)

"DUSTIN WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

I then woke up for real this time… "Awwww shit…"

"Dude let's go to the gym so you can challenge it."

"Fine." I went to the gym for real this time.

"Hey I'm here to challenge the gym leader!"

Brock's younger brother Forrest was standing there. "I'm him; this will be a two on two match okay?"

"Alright."

"Geodude, let's rock n' roll."

"Gible let's go!"

"You can have the first move."

"In that case, Gible use dig!"

"Earthquake."

Gible dug underground then Geodude created a shockwave doing double damage to Gible.

"Now Gible jump out with Dragon Pulse!"

Gible hit Geodude with dig and then Dragon Pulse while still in the air, the force of Dragon Pulse made him fly back to Dustin.

"You did nice Geodude, however… go Rhyperior!"  
"Gible let's go, use it… Hydro Pump!"

"Gib?" (Wha?)

"Rhyperior use hammer arm"

"Shit."

Rhyperior charged and hit Gible with its arm afterwards it went by significantly slower though.

"Okay so I'm not dreaming, okay then Gible use Dragon Pulse!"

"Hammer arm again!"

Rhyperior charged through the Dragon pulse with minimal damage and used hammer arm on Gible again.

"Gible bite!"

Gible dodged then bit down on Rhyperior's arm.

"Shake it off."

"Gible go off but use the energy to transfer back to hit him with our ultimate move, Draco Meteor!"

"Gible gib!" (Here goes!)

Gible was launched off the arm and slammed straight to the wall, but Gible us the shockwaves to fire a Draco Meteor which hit perfectly. Then Gible fell down from exhaustion.

"Rhy… perior."

Rhyperior tried standing but ultimately fell down, but still got up in the end.

"Darn, oh wells here it comes, Growlithe."  
He sent out his Growlithe without any problem.

"Rhyperior earthquake!"

"Growlithe use flamethrower."

Rhyperior jumped to use Earthquake but was hit by flamethrower and was hit back and ultimately fainted.

"Wow, Dustin I guess you win. Here is the badge."

Forrest walked up to me and handed me the badge.

"Wow that was nice battling Dustin."

"Thanks Jacob, let's head back. Growlithe today you and Gible walk among us, or sit on my shoulder, whichever you prefer."

"Growlithe." (Pokéball.)

The laser enveloped Growlithe and she went into her pokéball.

"Gib." (Walk.)

I smiled and we walked back to the Pokémon center. The nurse gave me a rather disturbing message.

"We are more than happy to help you all but we aren't a home. We expect you gone by tomorrow or pay for a room instead of sleeping in the lobby…"

"I got this, excuse me Ma'am may I talk to you about certain things?"

"Nick was it, fine let's talk."

"Private would be better."

"Not a problem."

After an hour of persuasion with Nick se let us sleep another night. She came back rather perky and Nick was rather content with a dulled smile.

"So how did you convince her?"

"I got a cookie."

He then passed out, and I checked his bag and found a cookie, oatmeal. I shrugged and wondered if he meant that cookie.

Yes people, what "cookie" did he mean? Sorry this was rushed and what not but I feel like I have to make it up to you guys so I will update once from today (my dad's B-day) till the 23rd (my b-day.) So enjoy it while it lasts. This assumes I am super fast with my homework btw.


	5. The phone call

Here it is Chapter 5! This one is purely Nick. Some elements are introduced, we learn Nick's a badass. And next Chapter is purely Miku or Jacob. I don't know I think as I type. However, THERE IS AN OVERALL PLOT AND THEME, how I get there is just up to me. So please give me suggestions in a review.

Oh yeah and I don't own Pokémon or anything of the like. Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo. I do however write stories of Pokémon.

**Part 5:**

**Nick's POV:**

I woke up and fed m Pokémon. **I can't believe all I had to do was give her a stand-up comedy routine; well at least we have one more night. ** By the time I was done I realized that I had given them a slightly larger amount than usual. I smiled. **Well we were lost and today is special… it's the day I get my first gym badge.** I looked at my Pokémon with confidence. "Pikachu, Spearow… it doesn't matter about type disadvantage… we will win. So who says we go right now!"  
"Pika!" (Yes!)

"Spear." (Sure.)

I laughed inwardly and then they both hopped on my shoulder. We then set off for the gym.

"Woah Nick what're you doing?"

"Going out to win my first gym battle."

"Good luck, but you do have a major type disadvantage."

"Types don't matter as much as you think."

"Yes they do, you're going to lose."

"Dustin, types aren't everything. I'm going to prove that right now!"

I started to break into a run and before I knew it I was at the gym doors. I burst through them.

"I Nick Ketchum born in Pallet Town and raised in Viridian City and Pallet Town hereby challenge the gym leader Forrest for the first badge!"

I saw Forrest standing across the field. The field had many rocks across it of various sizes, the left side was more sanded and the other side was hard rock as the ground.

(Play Tempest {AQ worlds} by Voltaire… or Grand Finale by Therion … no words plus epic music = this fight.)

"Very well then, this will be a two on two battle, is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Okay I'll send out my Pokémon first, however you may make the first move. Go Geodude!"

"Soar the skies Spearow!"

I held out my arm and Spearow did a lap around the gym then landed on my arm.

"Geodude get ready."

"Spearow use your twister to hit Geodude with the sand."

"Geodude get behind a rock!"

Spearow created a twister to hit Geodude with a sand barrage but Geodude hid behind a rock too fast.

"Perfect, let's do the attack, circle around and slam it with steel wing!"

"Spearow spear!" (Here goes!)

Spearow circled around twice to get speed then hit Geodude in the back slamming it through three rocks then stopping there and coming back to perch on a different rock.

"Geodude! Use Earthquake to break the rocks!"

"Spearow fly up high!"

Geodude created a massive earthquake which reduced the rocks to rubble. Spearow flew up high just in time.

"Geodude attack with rock throw!"

"Spearow come down with agility and drill peck!"

Geodude threw many rocks but Spearow dodged them all and slammed into it with a drill peck.

"Geodude grab on then use self-destruct!"

"Spearow no!"

"Geo!" (Die!)

Geodude grabbed on to Spearow then started glow white ready to explode.

"Break free with Steel wing!"

Spearow's wings started glowing and managed to get away just in time by hitting Geodude away. Geodude created an explosion the created a sandstorm.

"Return Geodude come out Rhyperior!"

"Spearow, roost!"

"Rhyperior use earthquake!"

Spearow flew down and rested a while then was hit by the earthquake and stones dug into it because of the earthquake.  
"Spearow no!"

"Rhy perior!" (It's over!)

The sandstorm ceased, Spearow was down unconscious.

"Return Spearow, now buddy it's all up to you."

"Pika!" (Right!)

"Ha-Ha you have the type disadvantage twice, you're going to lose!"

"Type advantages mean nothing, right buddy?"

"Pika!" (Yes!)

"Oh wells, make your move!"

"Pikachu get ready for our new move, thundershock the sprinklers!" 

"What!"

"Pikachuuuu!" (Thundershoooock!)

The electricity caught a spark near the sprinklers and caused them to go off. The sprinklers created a muddy ground that was a foot deep and stopped the sandstorm.

"Now Pikachu use your tail as a surfboard and ride the waves, SURF!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Pika pikachu!" (Eat this!)

Pikachu jumped and got on its tail rocking back and forth until waves started to form, then Pikachu glowed blue and a massive wave came up and Pikachu surfed through it hitting Rhyperior along the way.

"Rhyperior!" (NO!)

The gym's drain system kicked in and it revealed pikachu with electricity bursting at the cheeks and a knocked out Rhyperior.

"Good work kid, you did it. Even when all of the odds were against you, you still won."

Jacob and Dustin then walked through the door to see Nick getting the badge and a slightly muddy field.

(You may now end the song.)

"What the, Nick I didn't know you had a water Pokémon!"

I casually looked at Pikachu and smiled. "I don't."

I then walked back to the center leaving them dumbfounded on how I won with the type disadvantages. **Type advantages and disadvantages mean nothing, because even a Foretress can learn rock type moves to knock out fire types…**

Once I got into the Pokémon center I showed Nurse Joy the badge. "You may now pay up a free room tonight."

She smiled, "A deal is a deal. Also Nick your father called."

"Thanks for the heads up Nurse Joy."

"No Problem, the phone is 4a!"

I made my way over to Phone 4a and put in my ID chip. My father's face flashed on the screen.

"Hey Dad. How are you doing?"  
"I'm fine, so did you face the gym leader."

"Well I proved that type advantages mean nothing against Spearow and Pikachu!"

"Way to go! So you have the boulder badge huh, remember the next gym is in Cerulean City."

"Right the Cascade badge, also may I have some money for places to stay temporarily."

"Hmm sure I'll wire it over there right away, I guess the Pokémon centers aren't quite what they used to be… probably have to pay for a room now."

"Yes and their prices are outrageous."

"Wait; hold on, I think I actually have some. Yeah I bought a house in almost every town or city just show the Nurse your ID and ask for the Ketchum residence."

"Oh wow that's even better, thanks dad!"

"Hold on though, I'm still giving you some money for beating the gym, that way you can pay for potions and food ECT."

"Oh right, thanks a lot!"

"No problem, anyways did you check your Pokémon's advanced Pokédex entry?"

"What do you mean?"

"The pokédex entry for that specific Pokémon."

"No, how do I do it?"

"Simply point the scanner part towards your Pokémon and then press advanced entry."

"I'll try it right now."

I took out my Pokédex and pointed towards Pikachu. I then pressed the advanced entry.

Pikachu:

Nickname: Pikachu

Electric Mouse Pokémon

Height: .4m

Weight: 5.8 Kg

Nature: Rash

Moves: Surf, Quick attack, Thunder shock, Iron tail

"Interesting, now let's check out Spearow."

Spearow:

Nickname: Spearow

Height: .3m

Wight: 1.9 Kg

Nature: Adamant

Moves: Twister, Drill Peck, Steel Wing, Roost

"He-he thank you egg-moves."

"Nick, you're one lucky sonovabitch with that Spearow."

"Heh you don't know my mother! I'm adopted."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yes, you are adopted, now's as good as time as any. You were adopted by your father whom is me. Your mother split… after what Giovanni terrorized her she went insane and left to who knows where."

"I'm not sure whether to jump for joy or what right now."

"Hehehe, you're definitely my biological son, I mean you do have a birth certificate and I have done tests and have the papers."

"Wow, you're serious… THAT'S FREAKIN' AWESOME! It's kinda like I'm not adopted."

"You were adopted, by your dad. Hehe I actually planned on telling you later but this was too good of an opportunity. One other thing don't forget to change your unde-"*Click*

"Your time has expired, please put in some money or wait 24 hours before another non-emergency call."

"Sweet lucky break!"

*Ring*

I looked down at my live caster, "Damnitt."

I answered it.

"Hello."

"-rwear"

*Click*

"Damnitt."

Yeah yeah shorter than usual and all of that crap, but at the end I got in an argument with my dad. I was happy telling him something exciting that's nice for me and my future, then he interrupts me. I have zero patience for that so naturally this being cut short. Whatever though, if I update daily I will still make up for the fact that these chapters tend to be shorter.


	6. The mysterious hero

Well I said I would do it and I did it. SPOILER ALERTS: In this chapter I introduce a new character and I also show off a side of Miku and Gible becomes Gabite while Charmander (Flame) becomes Charmeleon (Flame) and Nick gets kidnapped and the evil guy tells us about some of Shane's past. Oh yeah and the guy is Dustin's Father.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon no matter how much I wish I did. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak.

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Miku's POV:**_

I stared at my feet absent mindedly. Then my non-existent train of thought was broken.

"Hey Miku was it, I JUST GOT THE BOULDER BADGE!"

"Way to go Nick."

"You aren't enthusiastic…"

"No, where are we going to stay tonight?"

"Well in my house here. Let's go!"

"Wait what?"

"Oh right, I gotta do something be right back Miku."

"Hey Miku sorry about Nick."

I saw a kid with curly hair and a black beanie looking at me.

"Hey Jacob. Isn't there a kid called Shane traveling with us."

"Yeah he's going to be gone for a while."

"Where'd he go?"

"Well I don't know but last time I talked to him on the live caster he was at the pond, he also cut his hair and shaved his mustache. Eon seemed really happy to get some alone time with Shane, they enjoy crowds but prefer to be alone once in a while, never away from each other though… it's weird and hard to explain. It's just like Draco and I."

"Jacob, you're usually so quiet… why are you going on now?"

"I don't know it feels like I have to make up for Shane's talking by him being gone… anyways see you later. I already know where the house is and I'll meet you there."

"Weird…"

Nick came rushing back.

"Hey Miku follow me!"

I shrugged and followed him all the way there.

The doors were golden and had pokéballs as handles. We walked inside, it was huge! There were two stories and a staircase lead up to the second floor, it looked like a mansion from the inside, but on the outside it looked like a modest house. In the middle of the floor there were some instruments and a big K and another letter that was faded away… I tried hard to look. Nothing, it was too faded.

"The faded letter is the first letter of Shane and his father's last name. It's weird but our fathers were best friends despite their age difference. Shane's dad became the champion and when he died his ashes were found… we spread them across the valley of heroes. Shane has a gravestone set for his father near by a pond; in reality it contains his father's possessions."

I looked at Nick he was glowing white. "Nick… what's up… you're glowing, and how do you know this?"

"I'm not Nick, I'm someone else disguised as him. Now Miku goodbye today is your last day of life."

"You won't hurt her!"

I heard Dustin's voice he rushed straight in front of the false-Nick and hit him straight in the stomach. The False-Nick's disguise disappeared and it looked like some sort of person with a black uniform and he slightly resembled Dustin but had a mustache. He also seemed to be about twenty years older.

(Authors Note: It's who you think it is if you think right. Anyways play "I hate everything about you" by Three Days Grace for maximum epic effect.)

"Ha-ha so we meet again."

"I won't hesitate to kill you this time, revenge is at hand."

"Hmph very well, let's battle then… go Garchomp."

"Gible… there are things we must do, this is one of them. Now fight for us and win!"

Dustin threw the pokéball.

"Dustin, you don't stand a chance! I'm helping!"

"Thanks Miku, I don't stand a chance… please do help."

"Alright then let's kick it off and burn him to a crisp. Go Flame!"

I let out my trusted starter Pokémon, a shiny Charmander; I took a moment and admired his yellow coat.

"Charmander char!" (Kick-ass time!)

"Okay Flame let's use flamethrower!"

"Gible use Dragon Pulse!"

"Garchomp… use dragon claw to strike them both."

Flame tilted his head back and blasted off a stream of scorching fire. Gible used Dragon Pulse and the ball was at the head of the flames. Garchomp simply stood there, then not a moment later appeared behind Gible and hit it against the wall, then he hit Flame straight back to me.

"Hehe."

"That's it, go Growlithe! Use flamewheel! Gible use Dragon rush!"

"Flame use metal claw!"

"Pointless, Garchomp show them real power, use Dragon claw again."

Growlithe burst into flames and sped toward Garchomp while Gible started to glow green and did the same thing. Flame started running while both of his claws started glowing. They were all hit back by the dragon claw.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail, Spearow use Drill Peck!"

Pikachu was being carried by Spearow and then was let go and hit Garchomp up with its tail. Garchomp was then caught midair by Spearow.

"Draco Dragon Rush while it's down!"

Draco went towards the Garchomp at blinding speeds and hit it dead on. Garchomp got up without much effort.

"More bugs to be squashed huh. Looks like you all will lose. Garchomp use BURST LIMIT!"

Garchomp started to glow blue and green and red then a pure draconic power was unleashed. A blinding light flashed and all of the Pokémon were down, each and everyone struggling to get up. Garchomp was weary and took recoil damage… he probably had to charge it as well. No Pokémon was able to get up, and then Gible and Flame started to glow.

"Gib- gible G- GABITE!" (Not going TO LOSE!)

"Ch- ar- mander, CHARMELEON!" (I- I'm not out, DIE!)

"Flame use Flare Blitz!"

"Gabite use Draco Meteor!"

Both attacks hit their mark and Garchomp sustained heavy damage, but he was still standing.

"Draco get up, use ice beam!"

Draco managed to get up then used ice beam from its horn. The beam critically hit Garchomp.

"Garchomp let's finish this once more, BURST LIMIT!"

"GAR!" (DIE!)

Garchomp started to glow again…

"No, Spearow, Pikachu use Iron tail and Drill peck!"

It was too late the explosion happened and no one was left standing, this time we were hit.

I looked around and Garchomp finally fell… in the end we did it.

"Fools, did you think Garchomp was my only Pokémon? My strongest yes but not my only. Now let's destroy them Seviper."

I heard the door open. I saw a young man with cut dark blonde hair and deep eyes, he was about as tall as Jacob and had and angular face like Dustin but his facial features were different, more defined. His eyes were deep, but the color was blue.

"Not on my watch, I will protect these innocent people."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU BUSTING IN MY HOUSE!"

"This is a rest stop among trainers, and do you want me to save you or not?"

"Please save us."

"So the kid wants to play hero huh?"

"I don't play hero… I am the Hero. LET'S THRUST IT ZANGOOSE!"

(Author's note: make the sort of remix sound ya know the one like a CD being scratched and then change it to a random sex/fight song. Or just an epic song and forget the Thrust it part. {You won't})

"Zangoose goose!" (Thrust it!)

"Alright Zangoose teach them about Hammer time with your arm!"

(Yep time to play "Can't touch me" by MC Hammer)

Zangoose ran towards the Seviper and hit it dead on but was quite a bit slower afterwards.

"Seviper use poison tail"

"Zan zangoose." (Can't touch me)

"Agility!"

Zangoose dodged the tail with ease and was getting even faster.

"Zangoose use your claw in a crushing manner! C-c-c-crush claw!"

"Seviper use protect for a c-c-combo breaker!"

Zangoose rushed and hit the barrier that was put up just in time.

"Get through it with feint!"

Zangoose then went downwards and hit Seviper straight through the barrier.

"Now follow up with Crush claw to get an ultimate combo!"

"What!"

Zangoose still not missing a beat jumped and hit Seviper with its claw finishing the snake.

"Zangoose." (Done.)

"Now, SAY OUR POWER LEVEL!"  
"It's OVER 9000!"

"What only 9000?"

"I said over 9000, it's actually 150 million."

"Okay anyways just get out of my sight."

"Yes, yes, sorry but what is your name!"

"I am who I am, people call me many names, those of formality call me James, however others call me Jimmy."

"Bye!"

The man split without another word.

"Man what a prick, he split without saying 'Good' in front of bye or 'nice to meet you'."

I had a major sweat-drop moment about this…

"So Jimmy, thank you and everything."

"See ya guys gotta thrust it into the night."

(Author's note: I'm evil aren't I? End the song now if you please.)

He left without another word…

"Wow, what was his deal?"

I looked at the other guys that were now standing.

"None of us know, all we know is that he is either A. A Badass, or B. A person trying to act Badass and having a strong enough Pokémon to pull it off."

"Oh wells, goodnight guys… I'm finding some place to sleep."

I made my way up the stairs and turned right then walked down a hallway and opened a door to see a bedroom. **Women's intuition, works every other time. **I then jumped on the bed and went to sleep.

I went down the stairs and miraculously the instruments were untouched. I then turned left and reached the kitchen. **I wanted the bathroom but I'll act like Women's intuition led me here because I was hungry… **I scanned the cupboard and made a bowl of cereal. Soon I ate it then I relied on women's intuition and made my way to the bathroom. **Every other time… **I did my morning things to get ready which involved brushing my hair out and taking a shower. I changed into some jeans and a pink short sleeved shirt. I looked in the mirror to see how I looked. My eyebrows curved slightly and were very thin. My nose stood out and my freckles were obvious off of my pale skin. My hair was wet so it looked brown instead of its usual dark orange. I put on my glasses and measured and weighed myself. Then left. **Five foot 1 and 112lbs…. I really need to put on some form of weight.**

"Hey Miku, are you ready yet?"

"Ready for what?"

"To challenge the gym!"

"Oh of course. Let's go Flame!"

Flame came over to me and I noticed he was orange instead of yellow, and then we walked to the gym. I pushed open the steel double doors.

"I Miku challenge you for the Boulder Badge!"

"Very well, this shall be one on one then."

"I only have one Pokémon so that works for me!"

"Rhyperior go!"

"Flame use Metal Claw!"

He sent out Rhyperior and Flame charged at it with a metal claws and hit it directly.

"Hammer arm!"

Flame was hit down by its arm and bounced back up.

"Flame use metal claw once more!"

Flame scratched the Rhyperior once more.  
"Finish it with Hammer Arm!"

"Endure!"

Rhyperior hit Flame with the hammer arm once more but Flame endured the hit and got to its feet.

"Flame use fire blast!"

"Char!" (Die!)

Flame's blaze kicked in and nailed Rhyperior critically with a fireblast.  
"Rhy." (Shit.)

Rhyperior also got burned and fell down, unable to battle.

"Rhyperior return. Well Miku I guess you win. Here's the boulder badge…"

He held out his hand for me to take the boulder badge. I walked over and grabbed the badge then did a goofy pose.

"ALRIGHT I GOT THE BOULDER BADGE!"  
"Char char!" (All right!)

I then wished him a happy birthday and left.

"How did you know?"

"Women's intuition, works every time."

So how was it? My GF broke up with me also about the story Shane was being away is to make him not able to steal the spot light. (still manages too in a way I'm one tricky bastard…) xD I also cut my hair to where it's well you know not 2 and half feet to where it's barely 2 and a half inches. I also shaved my mustache. Dear god I'm depressed, writing and singing helps though. Reviews would help even more, so please review. Even if it's a flame it's a review. Even if I know your opinion (I don't in writing) give me it. Seriously even you people without the accounts can review. I know you people read it… (A whopping fourteen of you I believe…) so please review.


	7. The unkown agent

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Game Freak and Nintendo do.**_

_**Part 7:**_

_**?'S POV:**_

I closed my eyes, **soon I will be in Kanto… soon I will land I don't know where.**

"Voxren, it's time to jump."

"Right…"

I opened the door of the plane and jumped. The wind whipped past my hair, I had no parachute there was no need. We were about twenty feet from the round.

"Oshawott, use Hydro Pump to keep slow our fall."

"Osh." (Yes.)

My Oshawott did just that… **Now, it looks like pewter city. My starter and I… we shall challenge Kanto… together.**

I am Voxren… I have never lost a battle. I head a thud beside me.

"Ahhh James so we meet again…"

"Yes Voxren, we do meet. Pay attention… I sense great potential nearby… great hidden power. Also we are friends I believe, call me Jimmy."

"How can you se- ARGH!"  
**WHAT POWER IS THIS! Urgh it's so powerful… but it's sealed. The power it's inside two entities yet they are almost one. Their power is locked, but it is intense. ARGH OTHER HUGE POWERS! It's coming from the city! What's with these powers? Not even Alder had this much power… or even N. That kid that defeated N comes close, but still! THIS IS INSANE!**

"Voxren, are you okay?"

"Jimmy, I sense all of their powers… being granted with psychic powers I can sense them… go into the city, and help them as you can. I will battle the other ones… Remember do everything possible to unlock their powers we need it for the struggle back in our regions."  
"Yes, also my Friend Dustin is among them I believe… he represents Sinnoh and I Hoenn, Voxren you represent Unova do you not?"

"Yes, that's right. Let's see how they can handle me. Farewell James let's meet up again at Mt. Moon."

We parted ways. I walked around sensing the power… if possible the hidden power was so intense it scrambled my sense and a few times I mistook it to be coming from an Eevee that was frolicking around. **Wait, Eevees aren't wild in this region it must belong to a trainer!**

Then I realized, maybe this Eevee was one of the two. I checked further, no doubt it was one of them.

"Hey Eon, tag!"

I was astonished; a young boy jumped down from a tree and tagged the Eevee then started running. They were… playing tag? Such power… and they were PLAYING TAG!

"Hello."

I was taken aback; he said it while behind me, no one has ever snuck up on me… no one has ever been able to; not since him.

"Hey."

"So what's your name?"

"Voxren. It's a pleasure, what's yours?"

"People call me… Shane."

"No I mean your real name."

Then something snapped in the boy…

"I ain't got a name."

I looked into his eyes, one was blue and the other was… red! Just like his eyes the other one. Just like him when he was…

"So Voxren, how old are you?"

"16 years of age. Further information about my identity I wish to keep a secret."

(Author's Note: Put on a freakin' epic fight song.)

"How 'bout a battle then?"

"That sounds wonderful… except."

I quickly grabbed for the tag and imbued my energy, and then I sealed back the evil temporarily.

"Whoa what happened?"

"You challenged me to a battle."

"Right, sorry… Eon let's get ready!"

"Oshawott… no one has beaten us in a battle since… him. Let's not lose this one."

"You can move first."

"Oshawott shell blade!"

"What, Eon use dig!"

Oshawott reached for its Shell and slashed at Eon who dug underground just in time.

"Oshawott, use Hydro Pump down the hole!"

"Eon get ready…"

Oshawott jumped and sprayed a mass amount of water with incredible force down the hole.

"Now Eon, come out the other side and ride the waves!"

"Oshawott, Shell Boomerang."

"What?"

Eon jumped out and was on top of the water then Oshawott used it's shell to strike Eon down from way up there.

"Finish it with Aqua Jet."

"Eon grab on to Oshawott!"

Oshawott charged at his Eevee and grabbed the shell then hit Eon but, it still held on!

"Now Eon use crunch."

"WHAT?"

His Eevee bit down on Oshawott straight in the head.

"Oshawott, don't give in, jab it with your hand."

Oshawott hit Eon away a considerable distance. I then size up the situation. They were going easy on me… those fools. I might as well show them our true power.

"Oshawott are you ready… use it our final move, GO FOR THE ULTIMATE HYDRO CANNON!" 

"Eon… Hyper Beam."

Oshawott used the Hydro Cannon but was hit back by Eon. Oshawott was winning and evolved during it!

"Hah, Dewott let's finish this push it back with all of your force."

The beam was entirely one-sided, any moment Eon would collapse.

"Eon. I believe in you."

He then started to change into… singing?

"When it looks down, when I frown, you put a smile to my face. Even for a little while I want you to know. That I'm no longer sad, I'm just glad to be with you. That's why even if we separate, they can't desecrate our bond. Even if we have to face everyone, the whole universe I believe we can win. I believe we can fight. It doesn't matter about the latter as long as we have each other. So come on!"

I was being weirded out now, he grabbed a guitar…

"Now's your chance gotta dance, let's fight through the night. Don't matter what we choose just as long as we don't lose. So yeah Eon, fight… push it back. I believe… that we can win.

I couldn't believe it he finally shut up… and Dewott was losing the struggle!  
"Dewott, let's not forget what's riding on this. We have a mission. We will complete it."

Dewott gained a burst of strength and was winning the struggle again. I couldn't believe it, no one has ever kept up with him this long when he was an Oshawott even.

"Eon… DESTROY HIM!"

There was a giant flash.

"Eevee…" (Bye…)

I was thrown back by the force of the blast by wasn't knocked down. I simply skidded. There was a bunch of smoke.

"Dewott." (Power.)

"Yeah, Dewott… we still have our real final attack, I'm helping you out on this, take my power."

"Dew." (Right.)

"Now simply use it… Hydrush!"

The smoke cleared. Eon was still standing and then Dewott started to glow blue. We waited all of the battle to simply use this attack… just hope it works.

"Eon Giga Impact!"

"Dewott try and make it a barrage!"

Eon started glowing and both charged then both were knocked back. They kept on hitting each other, not even touching the ground any more.

"EON RETURN!"

Eon's paw started glowing then, it collided with Dewott, and one paw… was stopping Dewott's ultimate attack. Then the real force came… they broke the limits… they reached the same level that he reached. However they will both pass out to save their bodies. Dewott was sent flying back, I ran and caught him. Then I let him return to his pokéball. Shane and Eon were out just like I though. This was a tie… impossible. I walked towards the town now. They were going to be fine with the barrier's I put around them. I then walked towards the gym.

"I've come to win."

I looked up and saw a young man with spiky hair.

"Interesting, 6 on 6 sound good?"

"How about one on one?"

"Fine."

"Go Dewott."

Dewott came out and barely stood up. I gave him an Oran berry and it had minimal effect, at least he could stand now.

"Ha-ha Rhyperior go!"

"Dewott use Hydro Pump."

Dewott fired it off and fell down from the exhaustion but so did Rhyperior. Neither would get up.

"Then it's a tie… what do we do?"

"How about a second Pokémon?"

"Fine, go Caterpie."

I let out the Caterpie that I caught back in the battle.

"Hehe Geodude go!"

"Caterpie, use string shot on the rocks to move around."

"Geodude earthquake!"

Caterpie used string shot and was going when in midair the rocks crumbled because of earthquake.

"Now Geodude, use rock slide."

"Caterpie, use string shot on the sprinklers."

Caterpie went straight up to the sprinklers and dodged the rocks, but the force of Caterpie hitting them caused them to go off as well.

"Geodude!" (Ow!)

The water was causing Geodude to be immobilized.

"Caterpie fall on the Geodude using string shot to hit it with a rock."

Caterpie did exactly that. Using string shot to grab a rock on its way down and hitting Geodude, it was finally taken down.

"How did my Geodude, lose to a freakin Caterpie!"

Caterpie then started glowing brightly and evolved.

"No it's a Metapod."

"Argh whatever, here's the boulder badge."

"Okay thanks."

I took the badge and left for the forest.

I am Voxren, my hair is very short and curly, I have a mustache, as for what I wear… a long sleeve black shirt and jeans. I am tall and skinny. I am also Italian. My facial features depict that very well, as does my skin tone. I work alongside Jimmy and Dustin. For what though remains a secret, but I am sent here to Kanto we all are so once Giovanni is taken down we may move on… I care for my Pokémon deeply and my Mother and Father, well it's best not to ask. I had to capture them and bring them to justice. My last name is a mystery I don't know, as is Shane. We both don't have a last name… I never knew my parents except when I brought them to justice so I don't know about my last name. Shane never knew. His brothers never told him… he has a mother, she is ill. She will die soon, does he know. My grandparents they will die soon. I know and I feel sorry for them. I loved them until they tried to kill me. I wish I could've lived a normal life, but it's his entire fault. HE corrupted my parents, HE killed them, HE is even more powerful then Giovanni. No one knows who he is; all I know is that Giovanni is only a puppet without strings.

I faded into the forest and sat against a tree, Shane wouldn't remember anything. He was being controlled, when he did that. He doesn't know it but he is a key player, so are those others. But they're being controlled and laughed at. Because the enemy doesn't see the threat, they won't nip the bud. They think the plant's harmless. I've been through my inner fights. I know this… I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow, I have to supervise them. No matter what Dustin can't give his position up until it's necessary.

….. **Why did Dewott decide to evolve long after he could be a Samurott?**

Well how was it people? I typed this, proof-read, spell checked ECT. All in one hour and thirty minutes. Yes… everything I had no previous thought of anything except of Voxren. Read and review, comment on the fact that this took me an hour and a half. (Or did it?) It did.


	8. Filler Chapter Jimmy's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Gamefreak and Nintendo do.

Part 8:

Jimmy's POV:

I took off my shirt and examined my six-pack. I then flexed and examined my biceps. I heard the mob of ladies coming after me. Oh wells, I walked over to the gym casually.

"I challenge you for badge."

"Sure…"

"Go Zangoose. Let's make it one on one okay?"

"Yeah. Go Rhyperior."

"Zangoose… use hammer arm."

Zangoose rushed Rhyperior and took it out in one fell swoop.

"HOW?"

"I used a super-effective move."

"ARGH! What the fudge muffins! Here's the boulder badge."

"I'll take that." I walked over and got the badge then I walked away. I began to walk towards Mt. moon at a slow pace. The wind blew in my hair and my shirt started to ruffle in the breeze. I looked at a girl passing by. She winked at me and I walked on. Soon I made it to Mt. Moon…

"Hey Kid come with us and Die!"

"How about no."

I ran towards this man in a black suit and punched him in the gut. He fell down easily. All of these people here are weak.

"Fine how about a battle then? Go Dragonite!"

"Pfft, pathetic, Zangoose we don't even need to thrust it. Just use ice punch."

I let out Zangoose and he attacked the Dragonite immediately knocking it out. No challenge.

"Hehe, back up I need you!"

Suddenly five more trainers came and they wore the same black suit. They then sent out their Pokémon, Tyranitar, Salamence, Garchomp, Machamp, and an Alakazam..

"Zangoose, let's attack! Use crush claw!"

Zangoose ran and knocked out the Alakazam then hit the Machamp.

"Now Ice punch."

Zangoose did a dual ice punch and hit the two dragon types.  
"Finish the last one with Hammer Arm."

He did just that. I left all of them stunned and scared.

"Look, I have other Pokémon besides Zangoose, do you honestly think you can win?"

They all ran away in a hurry.

"Pfft figures."

I sat on top of a rock then went to sleep. Little did I know that the girls saw me.

"JIMMY WE LOVE YOU!"

I instinctively dodged but they tackled me. It was crazy, they started to try and take off my pants.

"Sorry ladies, but I have to go."

"Aww but we want to do things."

It was a brunette she winked at me seductively.

"Hey boss can I get a little off-screen time?"

"Sure thing…"

2 hours later we find our hero Jimmy sleeping completely exhausted… mumbling something about a good game of checkers…

I am really really sorry about that people. It's just that I have a dance to get to and everything, I also got a DS today… ahem I just need games, but once I get them Black and White *might* be an issue. Okay people so yeah, I'm sorry. I really am. I will make it up to you all. I promise I will. Next chapter is Jacob and we know what that means. Also anymore and I would've gone on too much about Jimmy's awesomeness. ( I got the DS from him and that might've affected the story a little bit…)


	9. I'm not a hero, I'm Jacob

**I'm really sorry about Jacob's chapter being crap. I'm really really sorry, I truly am but today I just didn't feel good. One I'm sick and two will be explained at the end. Or in the beginning if you catch on.**

**Part: 9**

**Jacob's POV:**

I sighed and looked at Draco. My Draco. I pet him affectionately. I was sitting in a bed in the house. I took the smallest and most simplistic room. It had a basic mattress and the walls weren't painted. They were just wood. I began to ponder things… **I wonder if Shane will be okay. I wonder what'll happen to Dustin… his girlfriend's oldest kid… he's dead. I hope he'll be alright. Who was that Jimmy person? How is he so powerful? Why can't I sleep?** More and more thoughts filled my head. It was around midnight, Draco was up as well.

"Hey Draco let's go for a walk."

"Dra." (Okay.)

I packed some emergency rations in case I got lost and other things then I set off with Draco. I wandered around the city, in the house next to us I heard singing, and it was beautiful. Like a little girl was singing… I smiled and kept on walking. I heard some thuds in an alley and I saw a Meowth trapped under a dumpster. I helped it out and gave it some food. Then I left. I went by another alley…

(Author's note: Play some sort of epic song, your choice really. But a BA one none the less.

"Leave me alone!"

"Sorry missy a pretty girl like you is coming with us whether you like it or not."

I was just passing by… and these pigs were trying to take advantage of her… I quickly walked to the alley.

"You can leave her alone you know."

There were three guys one was obviously the leader, he was big and had a cue ball head, and the others had red liberty spikes and sun glasses. The cue ball was broad and fat with a piggish nose and a weird snarl to his lips. His ears were small. His eyes were just idiotic. He pissed me off. The others were really thin and had thin lips. Their noses were almost identical. The leader spoke.

"I can leave her alone, but who says I want to?"

"Unless you enjoy pain you would want to."

They all started to laugh ridiculously. God they pissed me off. Then they pulled out a gun.

"So kid do you really want to be the hero?"

"I'm no hero. I'm Jacob, or your worst nightmare. A gun is no big deal."

"Well then let's get him boys."

The other two pulled out pistols as well. I really didn't want to but… oh wells. I walked towards them unfazed by the guns. They wouldn't shoot… and if they did they had no clue what they were in for.

"Run boy, run!"

"Shut up, the rescuee does not tell the rescuer to run."

I threw my sleeping gas bomb and put on our gas masks. I carried the lady to the Pokémon center and dropped the guys off right on the jails front door-step in handcuffs. **If they would've hit me then they wouldn't get off easy. My self-defense inventions would make sure of that, and I have my own gun as well. **It was starting to get light so I went back into the house and did my morning rituals. I then felt something hit me in back of the head and fell down. As I fell I noticed the time, 5:30 A.M.

"Jacob you awake?"

I woke up unwillingly, that was my sleep damnitt.

"Yes, I'm awake."

I looked up to see Nick standing over me with a worried expression.

"Good, but it was just on the news that three gang members have been put in jail by a fourteen year old kid and that the whole organization of Pewter cities gangs is after him.

"Excuse me then, I have some ass to kick."

I got up and left the house again. I took out my collapsible bike and rode it around town searching for the gang members. Finally I came to the museum and there was a closed sign on it. Something wasn't right. The museum was never closed; it was always open to the public. I heard yelling from the inside.

"Boss what next?"

"We're taking over Pewter City once and for all, with the Museum as a base."

I walked over to the door and tried to open it, no luck. I went around the back, no luck again.

"Damnitt, hey Draco do you think we should just blast them all to hell?"

"Dragonair dra." (Let's kick ass.)

I put on my bullet proof clothing and everything else. I also attached my utility belt and "watch". I laughed inside, these were spy movie gadgets, but I actually made them… I then pointed my "watch" up to the roof. I pressed a button on it and a rope with a spike was sent out at an extremely fast speed and I was pulled up at a similar speed, I landed with a jump. The rope contracted. I then used my "watch's" laser function to cut out part of the roof. I jumped down the hole and landed.

"So I take it you were all after me."

Everyone stared at me dumb-founded. Except for one person, he had Black hair and was very tall and muscular. His slips were thin and short, his expression was stoic, as was mine. He had shaved recently, I could tell. His hair was short and orderly. He had deep eye sockets and the eyes themselves expressed "don't fuck with me." Mine at the time had that same expression. We stared each other down for a while then all of the gang members tried to shoot me at once. I put up my temporary shield from my belt and survived. They were all dumbfounded how their bullets just seemed to fall down an inch away from me.

"Not bad Kid, but you will die…"

"Not likely, if this was a life threatening situation I would get my friend for help."

I heard a bang on the door. A familiar blonde kid stared at me with a jovial expression.

"He's here anyways."

"Shoot them both!"

"Not on my watch!"

I sent out the signal from my watch to make all nearby metal explode, except for mine and Shane's.

Almost all of them were startled, Shane just chuckled.

"Jacob I got the small guys you take out the leader."

"Got it. Draco, let's get ready."

The man stared at me then threw a pokéball.

"Dragonite, let's squash this kid."

He sent out a towering beast, Draco looked at it, completely unchanged.

"Draco, dragonbreath."

"Dragonite, dragonbreath."

Both of our Dragons hit each other with the same attack, and we both got paralyzed from it, luckily Draco's shed skin kicked in.

"Draco, ice beam."

Draco then nailed the Dragonite critically with ice beam a one hit KO.

"Kid you have power…"

"What else is new?"

I alerted the police about the gang and neutralized everyone with paralyzing gas. **I wonder why I just didn't do that earlier. Oh crap, Shane… ** I looked around and sure enough Shane and Eon were paralyzed like the rest. The police came and I explained everything.

"Young man, you're a hero!"

"No, I'm Jacob. I'm just Jacob."

They freed the hostage scientists which were behind the building. One of them walked up to me.

"You are Jacob are you not?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's been rumored you love fossils deeply."

"Who said it?"

"The blonde kid."

"Well I'm not denying it, I do love fossils."

"Well then here. It is a fossil of an ancient Pokémon that lived in aquatic caves and on the sea floor."

He handed me a fossil.

"However first tell me what Pokémon is in that fossil."

"Kabuto."

I then walked away after saying thanks.

"Correct…"

Was all he could manage before I was gone. Of course I was correct, this was a dome fossil. I walked over to a patch of grass and sat down. I then pulled my portable fossil reviver, it weighed thirty pounds, but it was portable. I inserted the Dome fossil and almost instantly a pokéball came out. I released the Pokémon inside. It was a Kabuto and it looked at me curiously.  
"Hey Kabuto, I'm your trainer… you were dead but I brought you back. My name is Jacob."

"Kabu." (Okay.)

"Also now we have to battle the gym leader."

"Kabuto? Kabu!" (Battle? YES!)

I smiled and walked over to the gym. With Draco and Kabuto. I casually walked through the iron doors.

"Speak your name challenger."

"The name is Jacob."

"I am Forrest they Gym leader. Shall this be a two on two battle?"

"Sure why not."

"In that case, go Geodude."

"Draco, you're up."

"Dra." (Sure.)

"Okay then, Geodude let's rock the house."

"Dragon rush."

In an instant Geodude tried earthquake but was 0HKOed by Dragon rush.

"Draco return. Kabuto your turn."

"Fine, Rhyperior show yourself!"

"Kabuto use water gun!"

"Hammer arm!"

Rhyperior charged but was hit by the water gun and fell down.

"Rhyperior get up and use Double Edge!"

"Harden."

Rhyperior got up then charged at Kabuto who was by then harder then steel, Rhyperior only hurt itself.

"Kabuto let's finish this with Hydro Pump."

Kabuto fired off a huge stream of water and flew back into me from the force. I caught it no problem and then looked at the knocked out Rhyperior...

"Fine, looks like you win. Here's the boulder badge."

O laughed a bit and told him that they were good matches, and then I took the boulder badge and left for home. I was too damn tired, and then I heard screaming, Shane's this time. **Shit Shane. I have to freakin' play hero again.**

**So how did you like it? If you didn't whatever, I just couldn't write today my friend's girlfriend's oldest kid died. I was really sad the whole time. Anyways, the gang members are in jail, so why did Shane scream?**


	10. Insert epic title for chapter 10 here

Ahem uh yeah, I've been delayed countless times. I'm really sorry people. Hopefully next chapter will make up for it. (Expect it in a month... I have to go down to Mexico after my B-Day party/tournament. Yes... I'm having a tournament.. and SSBB invitation only tournament.)

* * *

_**Part 10:**_

_**Shane's POV:**_

_***Play epic song throughout whole chapter… make it centered on like love or something… Iunno you can just not have words like Grand Finale by Therion.***_

She had long brown hair and green eyes, her nose was petite and her eyes were almost almond shaped, not quite though. Her lips were average and her brow was furrowed in concentration, she smelled heavily of the forest. She was probably a foot taller than me. She… was trying to have sex with me. She cornered me in a corner and grabbed at my crotch.

"AGH! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She looked at me with a puppy dog face; this would probably be the only time I could say no to that face.

"Aww don't you want to play~~~"

"No."

"I never had a guy turn me down, and you certainly won't."

She then started to unbutton my pants and stared at my briefs.

"Stop it."

"Never."

Her hand came too close.

"I'M SAVING MY VIRGINITY FOR MARRIAGE!"

"That just makes me want you more. You're a virgin, score."

She started to thrust her hands in my pants but I blocked, she easily over powered me. Thankfully Jacob came.

"Whoa what the hell are you doing to my friend?"

"Having fun~."

"He wishes to keep his virginity until marriage so please leave him alone."

"Fine, but on second thought I think you might be a bit cuter."

She finally got off of me and I buttoned up my pants and sighed a little bit of the closeness between us. I have an abnormally large sex-drive yes, but abstinence has to be the key. She then charged towards Jacob who just slipped a pill in her mouth then left to drop her off at the Pokémon center and returned ten minutes later.

"Sorry about that Shane."

"Sh-sh-she showed me her breasts."

"It's okay man…"

"I think she turned me gay… if all women come on that strongly."

"Don't worry man; even if you are gay we're still friends, but not all women come on that strongly, she was just drunk."

I left towards the house with Jacob; I was badly shaken from what happened. When I finally got to the house I went to sleep and curled up with Eon. **Eon is so precious to me… I won't let anything happen to her. **That night I dreamt my most vivid dream ever. We were just lying there watching the clouds. Suddenly a bright red thing shot by. It then returned. It stopped in front of me; it was about a foot high and was red and white. It also had blue eyes filled with determination, it had a smile and its ears were like V.

"Hi Shane, looks like we finally meet!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Shane, it's because we are one."

"What do you mean?"

"It will become clear, but the key to unlock the information lies in your past. However, it also lies in your fathers. Find out what happened to him, find out about the rest of the family… then maybe you will understand by then."

The red Pokémon started laughing. I had to admit it was cute. Then a pink blur darted by my vision. **What's that?**

Then it made a loop and was staring at me. It looked like a pink kitten floating in air. These Pokémon I remember stories, but I forget.

"So is the pink Pokémon a part of me also?"

Then the pink Pokémon looked at me.

"Yes… we are all one; everyone that shows here is tied to your soul. However not all of us are one. We are here, but there is another presence… it is evil. Overwhelming."

"What should we do?"

"Run just run."

"Blud Eon we gotta go."

Neither would budge.

"Run!"

"NO NOT WITHOUT THEM!"

I tried putting them in their pokéball.

"Shane just run!"

"I WILL NEVER ABANDON THEM! They are my family and friends; I will lay down my life for them without a moment's hesitation."

A dark cloud was looming closer and then a sinister voice boomed out, "Let's put that to the test then…"

A Dark hyper beam it looked like was heading straight for us. I ran and jumped right into it. Holding my arms in an X fashion.

"Urgh so much power…"

"Shane!"

Something flashed in my head… **Victini, Mew… these are… urgh. Can't remember… something in the past. Before me… a past life.** A V appeared on my left hand on the back and an M appeared on the palm. They started to glow red and pink. My other hand started glowing green on the back was an S then on the front of it was another M… these made no sense V M S M then my forehead started glowing white right where I got the scar where I cracked my head open. It was an A. **VMSMA? Victini, Mew, Shaymin, Manaphy, Arceus. What's next? **Then on my chest the words Love and Eon appeared. I collapsed what was this? Each letter appearing on my skin felt like it was being burned in. I started to cough up blood and tears came involuntary.

"Fear me boy… you cannot win at your level. I've stayed for too long… see you. I look forward to see how you grow, after all your body will be mine."

I looked up flabbergasted then there was someone looking just like me, except they wore red jeans and a black shirt, their hair was black and their eyes were red. They were like another me. I looked down, my shirt was white. Their skin was white though, the parts of the eyes where it would be white was black. Everything was opposite except the skin was black. I felt a surge of pain in my head and collapsed again…

"Shane wake up!"

I finally woke up… I was in a cold sweat and my pupils were dilating. **Thank Arceus it was just a dream…**

"Shane c'mon get up."

"I'm up."

It was Dustin, he looked different.

"Dustin, did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes… it was at this mountain that was on fire, but the fire was blue. I can't say much more though."

"Okay anyways can you leave I gotta change."

"Sure thing buddy."

He left. I then was petting Eon to wake her up.

"Shane?"

I was startled; I didn't even put in the translator yet… I felt my ear; I didn't fall asleep with it… weird. Yet also this wasn't the translation's voice either it was Eon's.

"Yeah Girl?"

"I love you."

She then licked my hand and made a rumbling sound in her throat. **Man that was one crazy dream… Eon loves me, I love her as well.**

"I love you too Eon. I always will."

I then got up from the mattress. I looked in the mirror, the marks… they were all there. I was astonished, then I noticed something else, my ears were tapered. I gingerly touched them… I heard things with a new clarity. I even heard the whish of my hand going by my ear. I put on all of my other clothes without another word. This time however I reached for some of the cloth I had. **My oldest brother gave me this… I wonder why.** It was a two and a half inch wide strip of cloth that was pure white and smooth to touch. I tried pulling on it; it was surprisingly strong and sturdy. I wrapped them all around my hands from the wrist up, save for my finger which needed mobility. I then decided to wear my other brother's gift. It was a hat, a straw hat that he called Japanese. It was like a cone and had a strap at the bottom to put on my head. I did just this. I heard most were light brown, this one however was white. **These will work nicely to hide my additions, as well as they come from family. One last thing though.** I searched through my backpack and emptied the contents into a much smaller knapsack throwing out many clothes and other unneeded things. I then stared at the gift from my dad. It was meant to be given to me when I turned 15. I tucked it away until then. I will not open it until then. I then put on my ring. It was my mother's ring. My real mother. **Mom wherever you are… I will find you. I will find out why… I just want you to know mother, even through everything… I love you.** The ring was gold and had five diamonds in it; I then put on the silver bracelet she also gave me. Before she left… before the split. They were said to balance each other out. I don't know what changed; I just needed my family as a part of me. I will find them… I then turned to Eon and started petting her.

"Say girl… let's make that necklace of yours shown."

"Yeah Shane, that sounds great!"

I took the necklace off of her and then I started trimming her fur where it was getting too long. I also took her to the bathroom and gave us both a bath finishing up with brushing her hair. Finally I polished the everstone and put it on her. Her coat was shining; her beauty was only accentuated by the shining everstone. She then leaped into my arms licking my face.

"Okay Eon… wanna get some food?"

"Of course, I'm incredibly hungry!"

I noticed something though; steadily she was getting bigger again. Her stomach seemed way softer as well. I shrugged and made us both breakfast. After breakfast she went upstairs into the room we slept in. I followed her up to the room. She went on the bed and seemed to be in a hurry.

"What's the matter girl?"

"Oh Shane, I should've let you know… I-I've been in heat."

She turned her head downwards slightly.

"Eon don't be embarrassed, did you find a male yet?"

"Yes. It was a Meowth I met. I went off when you were sleeping. I needed help and he seemed kind. It took some convincing but he eventually helped me. He's been following us ever since."

"So… how long has this been going on?"

"About 5 weeks I need to find a safe place for the kids."

"Eon… we will be leaving soon though… so it would be impossible to actually plan on having theme here. We only have about two more days here."

She looked downwards and seemed like she was about to cry.

"Shane… what do we do?"

"Simple. You have the kids while we're traveling and we raise them to be Eevees as good as their mother. The most important ingredient is love. We could also give the eggs to people that we trust."

"Do you really mean that? About keeping them, and who would you trust?"

"Yes, and I would only trust the people that I could trust to raise my own kid."

"Thank you…"

"Not a problem Eon, but shouldn't you be way less energetic if you're pregnant?"

"Tch, Shane you know me. I won't lose energy for anything."

I smiled and continued to pet her.

"So Eon, should I use Blud for the gym battle then?"

"It would be best; I don't want to hurt the babies."

"Alright then let's go."

She hopped on my shoulder and we set off for the gym. Finally we arrived at the iron doors.

"Speak your name Challenger."

"I am Shane… and I don't know my last name. I'm an orphan, never adopted… They didn't know my father's last name… or my mother's. So I am Shane. Just Shane."

"In that case a two on two battle?"

"No, I'm sorry. Eon is pregnant. She's my strongest so if you can't beat Blud, you can't beat Eon."

"Very well. Go Rhyperior."

"Go Blud! Oh yes, Gym Leader did you face a kid with a Gabite and a Growlithe, a kid with a Zangoose, a kid with a Dragonair and Kabuto, or a kid with a Pikachu and Spearow?"

"The name is Forrest, and yes I faced all of them."

"Well, I'm stronger than all of them!"

"Rhyperior use rockslide!"

"Blud hit the rocks back with iron tail!"  
Rhyperior stomped and created a rock slide which Blud easily deflected with her Iron tail.

"Now Rhyperior grab the tail and Seismic toss!"

"Blud Hydro Pump!"

Rhyperior charged at Blud but she sent out a huge jet of water straight into the Rhyperior. Rhyperior took the hit but still threw Blud into the wall.

"Rhyperior, finish it with Rock Tomb!"

Rhyperior grabbed four huge rocks and threw them straight at Blud…

"Blud… believe in yourself… you can win. Hydro Cannon!"

Blud was hit by the rocks and imprisoned in her tomb… then she blasted through it with a massive amount of water. It hit Rhyperior straight on and finally knocked it out.

"Yeah, Blud you did it!"

I ran towards Blud and gave her a huge hug.

"YES I KICKED HIS ASS!"

**I can understand Blud also… I wonder... Can I understand all of the Pokémon?**

"You sure do kick ass Blud, even if you don't have feet."

"Smartass."

"Thank you."

"Umm I hate to break up this tear jerking conversation but, here's your badge sir."

"Thanks." I grabbed the badge then walked out and Eon hopped back on my shoulder. We walked to the house for a while. Then I walked in the house next to us by mistake. Susie was standing there.

"Oh Susie, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I never have visitors will you please stay?"

"Sure."

I smiled and there was just something about her, she seemed so… so I couldn't place it… childish? Cute? No it was innocent. She was innocent and it was nice.

"Yay, your Pokémon is cute!"

Eon hopped off of my shoulder. Then she started to rub up against Susie.

"Hi Susie, my name is Eon."

"Umm what did she say?"

I got the translator from my knapsack.

"Oh sorry Susie I forgot. You put this in your ear and it translates it. However, once you love Pokémon and love them enough, you won't need it."

I handed her the translator.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure Susie, please take it."

She took the translation device and fit it inside of her ear.

"Wow, Susie it fits! My name is Eon!"

"Hey Shane it works! Oh yeah and Eon, that's a really pretty name!"

"Thank you."

Susie started humming a little bit and I really was caught by it. I started humming along. I loved music and she naturally had it, the tune.

"Lalala la lala la lalalala la lalala la lala lalalalalalalaaaaa…."

"Hmhmhm hm hmhm hm hmhmhmhm hm hmhmhm hm hmhm hm hmhmhmhmhmmmmm…..."

We were done with our little tune.

"Wow that sounded really pretty!"

"It sure did, I have something though to use also."

I pulled out my Guitar, (thank Arceus for Jacob's shrinking invention.) and I tuned it. Then I started playing a basic tune, dun dun dundundun dun dun dundundun… Eon then started to tap her paws on the floor to make sounds like a drum. I then chose to sing.

"Oh little Susie, the girl with the tune, the girl who sings everyday at noon. Why won't you sing for me? Sing till your ears ring; sing till you don't hear a thing. Little Susie, just please sing a song to get along and have happiness for us."

"I'm sorry mister I can't sing a thing or even come up with a little jing a ling. Give me a word to be heard but please don't make me sing."

Then Eon started to sing.

"Susie oh Susie, just plug an ear so you may hear you're singing like others so we don't have to plug both. Don't be afraid, don't be scared. We really care. Just sing any part, any part straight from your heart."

Susie then started singing again and let me know to change the tone to something serious and almost classical. I did almost immediately. I was new to the guitar but basic tunes I could do.

"There was no one beside me, no one to guide. Then when I try I cry, why mommy why oh why did you die? Then my Father didn't even bother to raise me he just left. I was here all alone without a friend and now I found them. The best friends I could ever want.

-Then her voice went normal.-

Thank you both."

My heart was touched. I knelt down and looked her in the eyes.

"Susie, thank you. I'm happy to hear you happy. Anyways, where is the bathroom?"

"Oh go take a right at the statue and it's the second door."

"Thanks."

I did a brisk walk to the bathroom with Eon…

"Shane what is it?"

I sighed. "I'm not sure… it just seems like I know her. Or knew her. It's… I don't know. She's just familiar… I'll figure it out."

"Shane what do you think happens after people die?"

"Well, we're not completely sure but reincarnation… wait ghost Pokémon used to be humans or Pokémon… So I guess reincarnation! Maybe… it was a past life? Or someone that died in this life?"

"I think it is someone you had a connection with but never got to know."

"I don't know anyone like that though… everyone in my life that died I knew. Except for Dad…"

Tears started flow freely down my face, I couldn't bear to let her see me crying so I quickly went inside the bathroom and closed the door. I grabbed toilet paper and died my tears and then threw them in the toilet and waited 30 seconds. Then I flushed it and washed my hands. I then went back to the living room where Susie was.

"Hi Shane! Oh yeah, I wanted to say it's like I know you!"

**Hmm so we must have some sort of connection… what is it?**

"Yeah, I have the same feeling."

"THE EGGS! QUICK Where's a place where I can have my eggs!"

"Eggs?"

"Susie where is a nice comfy place around here for Eon to be comfortable for a while?"

"Follow me!"

"Hurry Susie!"

I grabbed Eon and ran after Susie we eventually reached a giant walk-in wardrobe.

"Shane stay with me through this please…"

I set her down and pet her gently. "Stay strong Eon. Stay strong… I'm right here."

"Ahhh!"

"Push Eon, push!"

I was getting extremely frantic of how sudden this was… the first egg came out.

"Shane… there's more."

"It's okay Eon, don't worry."

"It's coming…"

"Push Eon."

Then the second, this process repeated itself until there were six eggs.

"Eon… how? I mean you're so small and yet you had six eggs?"

"I don't know… I gotta be by my eggs."

Eon made her way over to the eggs which were extremely close by. All of the eggs were a light cream color with brown spots. Eon curled up by all of them and fell asleep. I just realized Susie was standing there the whole time with quiet wonder.

"Shane what just happened?"

"Eon had eggs, and when these eggs hatch, baby Eevees are born."

"Are humans born like that?"

"Humans aren't in an egg. They come out live. Crying and everything."

"Wow… so that was umm I think it's called birth?"

"Yeah it's called birth, or people call it the miracle of life. Eon's a mother now…"

"Wait Eon's a mommy, what does that make you?"

"I suppose an uncle in a way." I then checked the time it was ridiculously late.

"Hey Susie can I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course I have a bed rig- Shane?"

Right in the middle of her sentence I fell down, my last remaining strength was used to make sure I fell on the hard part of the floor, away from Eon and Susie. I don't know why… I was just tired.

Hours passed and I finally woke up to see Susie leaning over me smiling. "Hi sleepy-head! You talk and sing in your sleep! Also you have weird ears! You also have tattoos!"

I smiled. I knew I did, it was more than one awkward situation because each time I do my inner most feelings are revealed… no matter where or what they are… but wait… she knew about the ears… I then realized my hat was missing.

"That can be our little secret; may I have my hat back?"

"Here it is, by the way your ears may be weird but they're kinda cool." She handed me my hat.

"So when I was asleep… what did I say?"

"You said, 'I want to protect people, not just the people that I can fit in my hand. I can't protect everyone… but I want to protect a mountain of people.' And then you started sweating and smiling, then you said something about making your father proud and how you're happy knowing you tried your best. It was like lines off of a movie!"

She seemed really energetic. Dang I guess I forgot what it meant to be six… or was she seven.

"Wow, I said a lot!"

"You sure did. Anyways want to come to my birthday party?"

"I have to be leaving soon… but when is it?"

"Well it's the day after Earth day! And it's not really a party… no one really comes I'm all alone after Grandpa died… No one liked me at school and you're really my only friend."

"That's mine and Eon's birthday! Can I bring some friends and we both have a big party! We can have a Pokémon tournament!"

Eon then jumped right in front of me.

"Battle? Really where when, I can't wait!"

"Ummm Eon aren't you supposed to be less energetic after your eggs?"

"Tch, you know me. So what about battles?"

"For our Birthday I want to host a battle tournament. It's short notice but it will be incredibly fun… and Eon what do you think about…entrusting one of your offspring within Susie's young hands?"

"Actually I was going to suggest that. One though, let's see… how about Jacob?"

"Definitely… Dustin… on second thought like hell I'd trust him with my kids!"

"Well he does have a paternal side to him and we could keep eyes on him at all times."  
"Right, but only because we can keep track of him. Now how about Nick?"

"Yeah… but about Miku? I think so."

"What about the final one though?"

"That is a problem we could keep it… but then again… I think not. Hmm we could just decide later."

I then remembered Susie was there through the entire thing…

"So Susie do you want one of Eon's eggs?"

First Susie's expression was shock, then happiness. She gave me a tight hug then picked Eon up and gave her a tight hug as well.

"Yes oh yes that would be wonderful!"

"Alright but first… you must promise to love them and raise them the best you can."

"Of course!"

"So Susie, want to pick one out now?"

"Yeah I know where Eon hid them!"

"HOW DID YOU FIND MY EGGS!"  
"I got early Easter egg hunting down!"

I then let out a hearty laugh. "Well let's see if I can find them…"

I had this prickling feeling in a vague general direction and I followed it and it led me to a locked room. I used my nail to pick the lock. **Man I should cut these soon…** I opened it slowly and turned on the lights, sure enough there were all six eggs bundled up tightly in clothes.

"I found them!"

Eon and Susie came running over and was where I was in about two minutes.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND MY EGGS?"

"Well Eon, I don't know… I just knew. Just like I know when you're in trouble."

"Fine…"  
Eon let out a defeated sigh which was quite humorous for me.

"So do I pick out an egg yet?"

"Yeah, use your heart and reach out with your soul, pick the one that connects."

Susie went over to the pile and closed her eyes, and then she touched each one. The first one she touched was the one she picked… it was also the smallest.

"This one seems like it's the smallest but I want it!"

She snuggled the egg. Then she started humming happily.

"Eon… I think we can trust her. I don't know why… but I just know we can trust her."

"Yeah Shane… I feel the same way."

"Hey Susie want to go over to my place with me?"

"Sure!"

"Okay I'll carry the eggs."

I grabbed all of the eggs except for Susie's one paying special attention to make sure they were safe in my hands. Then I walked next door with Susie and Eon, Susie opened the door for me. Jacob was pacing back and forth and Dustin was lying down and Nick was drawing and Miku was sitting down. There were two other kids here as well… some guy with curly hair and another with straight short blonde hair.

"SHANE!"

Almost everyone shouted my name at once then they all looked at the eggs.

Jacob was the first to speak… "Oh my Arceus… Eon's a mother."

"Yeah Eon is a mother, wild huh. Susie got the first choice of an egg. We need to give them away only to people we trust though."

"Then why trust a stranger like that little girl?"

"Eon and I agree that's all you need to know."

"Okay so who do you trust?"

"All of you except the two people I don't know."

"So then that means we each get one?"

"Yeah… only because we can watch each and every one of you."

Dustin was the first to walk up.

"May I have one second please?"

"Proper grammar, impressive but it's up to Eon."

"Dustin you may."

Eon did a sort of curtsy which prompted a chuckle and Dustin chose an egg.

Eon gave him a growl to let him know he better take care of the baby or else. Nick then walked up to it and asked if he may choose now. We both agreed and he closed his eyes and whispered something. Then he chose one.

"Me next!"

Miku walked over and chose one. Jacob walked over slowly…

"You know how about you let Jimmy have one?"

"Is he trust worthy?"

"He treats his Pokémon with genuine love."

"Is that okay Eon?"

"Yeah, Jimmy come over here and choose one."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

Jimmy, the short haired one walked over and grabbed the bigger of the two.

"Guess I'm last huh, thanks Eon and Shane… it's an honor."

"Of course Jacob… now if anything happens to any of the eggs I will kill you all. Also Susie, Eon, and I have a birthday party to plan. I want volunteers to help out… Everybody raised their hand feeling obligated pretty much.

"Okay good."

Then Dustin had to bring up the dreaded thing…

"Shane what's up with the hat?"

Susie came to my defense. "Don't worry it's our little secret between Shane and I."

"Fine whatever, so what do we do?"

We all gave out orders and worked all day, by the end all the flyers were up and everything… we were thoroughly beat. Finally enough time passed and it was the night before the big event… I was curled up sleeping with Eon.

* * *

So people was it worth the wait? Of course note, will the next chapter? Depends... (I may or may not have many many chapters written up and just be a bastard and keep them away you know. Anyways Eon having kits is in honor of my cat Shirou having kittens. I love her more than anything in the world... if you want to know who evolves which one into what one... too bad. You can ask me and I will tell you though. Ask me in a review and I'll post it in a chapter, also do you people want me to do a quick chapter about all of the main character's pokemon?)

SPOILERS FOR NEXT CHAPTER:

Last Resort will be played... evil people will crash the party... Susie will die... Susie was my sister who died at birth and she's now reincarnated... and well damn that's enough spoilers for now.

Suse does live though... she comes back and well... I'll shut up now.


End file.
